


stratosphere

by yourunproblematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Bản dịch Tiếng Việt | Translation in Vietnamese, Dreams and Nightmares, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love Letters, M/M, Newspapers, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Tokyo (City), Translation, Urban Fantasy
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourunproblematic/pseuds/yourunproblematic
Summary: "Tôi là—" OIKAWA TOORU, cậu muốn hét lên—như thể bản thân cái tên cũng đồng nghĩa với mơ vậy—bởi cậu chưa bao giờ, chưa bao giờ ngừng cả và cậu không nghĩ liệu mình sẽ có bao giờ làm thế._(hoặc, là một bài học về những linh hồn học cách biết mơ)





	stratosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stratospheres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169366) by [tothemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoon/pseuds/tothemoon). 



> A/N: Tặng Mandy, người lúc đầu đã gợi ý cho tôi bằng lời bài hát "The Saltwater Room" của Owl City. Tôi đã có ý tưởng để viết về những giấc mơ và những hồn ma rồi... nó phình lên thành cái này, chắc thế? Dù sao, đây là fic OiSuga đầu tiên của tôi, và viết về hai đứa này vui lắm (và cũng hơi thách thức nữa!) Thôi, mong các bạn sẽ thích ;;
> 
> (Thêm nữa, chữ viết có thể sẽ hơi lộn lộn ở những chỗ viết in nghiêng? Tôi cũng đang cố sửa nhưng mà chúng nó cứ xuất hiện nên??? bah)
> 
> .
> 
> T/N: Lại là Nhện, người giờ kiêm luôn chức beta: cảm ơn mi <3

 

Trong thế giới ngoài kia, một cậu trai loài người đang đợi một linh hồn giúp mình dỗ giấc.

Oikawa Tooru thường thức đến lúc đó, đi qua đi lại trong nhà với ti vi vẫn bật và nhạc vang ra từ máy quay đĩa, bởi vì cậu thà nghe thứ âm thanh đó còn hơn là những huyên náo ngoài phố. _À phải rồi_ , cậu tự nhắc mình, kiểm tra giờ bằng chiếc đồng hồ trên tường, bởi vì lúc này đã là một giờ sáng và lũ _on-ryo_ có lẽ giờ này đã xuất hiện, trôi lững lờ màn đêm như đi dạo. _"Không biết tối nay mình nên ám ai đây,"_ một trong số chúng nói to đủ để Oikawa nghe được từ cửa sổ, và cậu chỉ có thể trả lời, chủ yếu cho chính mình nghe, _chà, chắc chắn không phải tôi nhé_.

Cậu kéo rèm vào để trốn, lướt tay qua thứ ánh sáng mờ ma quái của đêm, và tìm thấy giường mình. Cậu để một đĩa nhạc quay tít trên máy. Chiếc ti vi vẫn đang nói về _cảnh báo mây thấp_ , và thông báo cẩn thận một _đám mây vũ tích bay tự do_.

_(Để mình bị cuốn vào chiều gió, và đời bạn sẽ không bao giờ trở về như cũ nữa!)_

Oikawa bật ra một tiếng cười thật nhỏ, để đầu chìm sâu hơn vào gối. Có lẽ tối nay cậu sẽ không cần ai giúp đâu. Thậm chí cậu còn tự hỏi liệu có hơi bất lịch sự không, nếu đi hỏi gã yêu quái ăn giấc mơ tắt nhạc hộ, để cậu khỏi phải dậy, nhưng lại nhớ ra rằng thói lười biếng chưa bao giờ giải quyết được một vấn đề gì trong đời.

 _"Dậy nào,"_ cậu tự nhủ, đẩy mình lên một chút. Ti vi tắt đi, rồi đến chiếc máy quay đĩa, và Oikawa lại thấy mình tỉnh như sáo. Cậu tựa mình bên cửa sổ một lần nữa, nhìn những linh hồn và ma quỷ thống trị màn đêm và chọc ghẹo người dân thành phố, và thở dài khi không thấy có sự xuất hiện của hắn ta.

Đêm đó gã yêu quái ăn giấc mơ không đến, và Oikawa Tooru chẳng ngủ được bao nhiêu.

 

"Hôm qua tớ gặp phải cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất đời." Iwaizumi Hajime nói với cậu, luôn luôn thẳng thắn, luôn luôn thành thật giữa thứ lịch sự mặc định chốn đô thị phồn hoa.

"Thật à?" Oikawa hỏi lại. "Hôm qua tớ ngủ ngon lắm." Đó là một lời nói dối. "Mây che hết ánh sáng và lũ _ám hồn_ yên lặng lạ thường luôn."

"Sao cơ? Không có nói năng gì về trả thù dân cư thành phố à?"

"Tối thiểu thôi."

"Vậy là cậu _không_ gặp chút ác mộng nào à?"

Oikawa lắc đầu, giữ mắt mình nhìn vào người bạn thân nhất. Cậu cố hết sức không để mắt mình hướng ra chỗ khác, với chiếc mặt nạ là hàng mi chơm chớp, nhưng Iwaizumi chưa bao giờ để cậu qua trót lọt.

"Hôm nay đừng có cho tớ nghe ba thứ bá láp đó, Oikawa," Iwaizumi nói (bởi vì nói dối cũng chỉ vô dụng thôi đối với _bạn bè lâu năm_ và _người yêu cũ_ ). Anh nhìn lên từ hộp cơm bento, trỏ cả hai chiếc đũa xuống dưới mắt Oikawa, và vẽ nên nét cong của quầng thâm ở đó. "Cậu không chợp mắt được phút nào hết," là lời buộc tội, như thể anh _biết_ là anh đúng—

(—dù rằng Oikawa sẽ không bao giờ thú nhận rằng Iwaizumi đã đúng.)

"Sao cậu biết được?" Oikawa trêu lại ngay, hòng đánh trống lảng. Cậu nhìn lên đám mây lúc này, lơ lửng thật thấp và thật dày để tạo nên thứ bóng thẫm màu bên dưới. Khi một đám mây khác trôi qua họ, lừng lững chậm chạp, Iwaizumi cũng chớp mắt nhìn lên. Anh nhắm mắt lại trong một khoảnh khắc để rồi mở ra và nhìn thấy bầu trời lần nữa, và quay lại Oikawa; đáp lại, cậu giả vờ bị xao lãng—"ô, chà, tụi mình phải làm gì ấy nhỉ?" cậu hỏi, ngó lom lom một giá bày hàng trống trơn mà họ _đặc biệt_ cần phải sắp xếp.

Iwaizumi thở dài, mắt liếc đi chỗ khác. Dưới cuối khối nhà, tiếng tập trống của một yêu quái vang lên để dành cho buổi diễu hành trong khu, trong khi lũ hồ ly cũng chuẩn bị những điệu múa của chúng cũng cho buổi tối hôm ấy. Oikawa nghĩ rằng sẽ thật đáng tiếc nếu không có gì để bày cho những hồn ma ngang qua— _"để mà cái vấn đề mơ mộng có thể dời sang ngày khác,"_ cậu ra hiệu theo kiểu doạ nạt vui vẻ nhất, như một chủ nhà trong buổi tiệc tối đầu tiên.

(Hoặc, nói cách khác: _Đừng nói chuyện này nữa._ )

(Nhưng dù sao, Iwaizumi cũng chưa bao giờ cắn câu những trò đánh lạc hướng như này.)

"Cũng một thời gian rồi tay yêu quái ăn giấc mơ ấy cũng không đến, đúng không?" anh hỏi, và Oikawa giữ nụ cười tươi tắn dễ chịu trên mặt.

"Sao cậu nghĩ tớ vẫn cần yêu quái ăn giấc mơ? Tớ có phải trẻ con nữa đâu."

"Bởi vì đôi lúc những ác mộng ghê gớm nhất lại đến khi cậu đã trưởng thành," anh nói, luôn luôn _khôn ngoan_ đến đáng ngạc nhiên về mọi thứ, "và thậm chí tớ còn không thể tưởng tượng được với cậu thì trông chúng như thế nào nữa."

Mắt Oikawa loé lên khi nghe vậy, rõ ràng là bực bội, nhưng chỉ để một mức cảm xúc tối thiểu phô ra. _Anh nói đúng_ . Iwaizumi giả vờ búng đũa lần nữa, _bởi vì anh biết thừa_ , và quay lại tiếp tục bữa trưa.

"Có khi cậu nên đòi hoàn trả lại tiền, nếu họ đang không làm việc."

"Ơ, _hay nhỉ_." Oikawa chỉ cười, hơi hơi ức chế, và không còn gì được nói ra nữa về chuyện ngủ, hay yêu quái ăn giấc mơ, hay bất cứ buổi tối nào trước mắt. Sau một cốc cà phê sau bữa ăn và đồ ăn vặt giờ trà, họ bắt đầu lắp đặt một biển hiệu đèn neon họ đã trì hoãn hàng tuần—một màu xanh dương mạnh mẽ cho đoàn diễu hành, cho khu phố, và cho cả thế giới nhìn—rồi lùi lại ngắm nghía.

"Cậu có nghĩ ta nên đặt lại tên cho chỗ này không?" Iwaizumi hỏi, vẻ thoả mãn khi quan sát thành quả của mình. "Lúc đầu đặt tên tụi mình có nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều đâu."

Oikawa nhún vai.

"Có lẽ rồi sẽ nghĩ ra thôi," cậu chỉ nói vậy, vì cậu quá mệt để cãi nhau với anh về tên cửa hàng hay biển hiệu mới, và cậu nghĩ hôm nay làm vậy là quá đủ cho các linh hồn để ý rồi.

 **_SPECTRUM OPTICAL_ ** , chiếc biển neon viết, vì thế giới này tồn tại cả ngày lẫn đêm và đôi khi ma cũng cần đến kính để nhìn cho rõ. Oikawa bỏ qua ý tưởng đó, thay vào đó là cho Iwaizumi xem một kiểu bày kính râm mới trên cửa sổ, và để thứ cảm xúc kia lưu lại.

(Giá như, _giá như_ cậu thấu hiểu được ban đêm.)

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oikawa sớm vấp phải câu trả lời vào cuối ngày hôm đó, khi mây tan đi như những cuộn khói và bầu trời quyết định trang hoàng cho mình bằng một thứ màu hồng lợt.

Dọc theo những con hẻm và những trung tâm trò chơi, cậu liếc xuống ấn bản tờ _Nhật báo Yêu quái_ ngày hôm đó (" _nguồn thông tin số một cho các ma quỷ và yêu tinh hiện đại!_ ") và đọc những scandal mới nhất ngày hôm đó: một cô nàng ma đậu đỏ tuyên bố rằng cô ta chẳng thích đậu đỏ gì cho cam, trong khi một gã hồ ly nổi tiếng đã từ bỏ việc biến hình vì những lý do sức khoẻ. Đám on-ryo ngày hôm qua đã bị cảnh sát cảnh cáo — _vì, làm ơn, mấy người đâu phải một lũ nữ thần báo tử_ — và một cậu baku, _một yêu quái ăn giấc mơ_ , đã được giao phụ trách toàn bộ các đặc khu của Tokyo.

Oikawa đọc phần cuối đó, chưa đầy một mẩu tin vắn ở dưới mục câu đố sudoku. Một cậu baku mới. _Ra vậy_ , Oikawa nghĩ, và cậu thấy mình thở dễ dàng hơn khi nghĩ về đêm nay không còn ác mộng. _Vậy hãy để buổi tối đến đây_ — và nó đến, ngay lúc đó, khi những đám mây tầng kéo đến che lấp đi mảnh mặt trời sót lại, và Oikawa trong một khoảnh khắc nghĩ đến bản thân như một vị thần.

 _Có khi tối nay mình cũng sẽ khiêu vũ với đám on-ryo luôn_ , cậu nghĩ, sắc lệnh gì cũng mặc kệ.

Oikawa ngước nhìn lên, lên tận những nếp gấp của bầu trời mấp mô và những ngôi sao đêm. Chúng không nhìn lại. Đưa tay lên che trên mắt, cậu nhìn những góc cạnh sắc nhọn của thành phố và những bóng hình trên sân thượng, vẫy tay với các hồn ma như thể quen biết đã lâu—với một bakeneko, một kẻ đã chết, một thần chết shinigami đã hết ca—và giữ mình không vượt quá bất cứ giới hạn nào. (Các linh hồn kia không vẫy chào lại.)

 _Về nhà thôi_ , Oikawa nghĩ, vì cậu đã ra ngoài quá lâu, _và cậu lại nghĩ như thế nữa rồi_. Cậu mong tên yêu quái ăn giấc mơ mới kia sẽ chịu ăn giấc mơ của cậu, và ngắm nhìn trời cao một lần nữa trước khi đi.

Những hồn ma nhìn trộm qua những khung cửa sổ. Chim sẻ thì thầm ngọt ngào và vô nghĩa qua các mái nhà.

Dáng hình một người con trai, nói đúng hơn là bóng lưng, đứng lưu lại bên mé sông, đầu ngước lên trời. Oikawa nghĩ đến việc vẫy tay lần nữa, có thể là hét gọi cậu ta, nhưng cuối cùng quyết định ngược lại.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Khi Oikawa tỉnh giấc, mắt cậu nhoà lệ, họng cậu đau nhức, và trong cậu là một giấc mơ cậu chỉ có thể nhớ được từng mảnh chắp vá.

Bên kia căn phòng, cậu baku chìa ra một bó hoa, cùng một tiếng chào Oikawa suýt không nghe thấy, và một cái cúi mình thật thấp đầy hối lỗi.

Oikawa gạt đi những giọt nước mắt không mời mà đến. " _Ai—_ "

" _À_ , hình như tớ đến hơi muộn thì phải," cậu ta cắt ngang, giọng hụt hơi— _cứ như thể linh hồn thì hết hơi được ấy—_ và đứng nguyên bên bức tường, bàn chân hơi nhấc khỏi sàn. Có lẽ là ngần ngại. Cậu ta thở dài, tự lẩm bẩm, _"bắt đầu tệ quá nhỉ,"_ và Oikawa bắt buộc phải đồng ý.

Qua đôi mắt mờ mờ và không gian tăm tối, khó mà nhìn thấy cậu baku, trừ đi bàn tay xanh xao cầm bó hoa và một ống tay áo khoác len. Chân trần, mười ngón. Oikawa biết thừa gặng hỏi về những thứ như _"bên dưới chừng ấy bóng tối thì cậu trông như thế nào vậy?"_ là vô cùng bất lịch sự bởi vì nếu có phải hiểu điều gì về thành phố và những hồn ma, thì một số rất không thích việc phải để lộ mình giữa lúc đang đi ám.

Tuy vậy, Oikawa vẫn không nhìn đi chỗ khác. Cậu yêu quái ăn giấc mơ cũng không tan biến.

Sau đó là im lặng, hoặc là im lặng hết cỡ mà một thành phố như Tokyo có thể, và Oikawa hết sức mong muốn giữ nó ở yên vậy. Nhưng đôi chân kia vẫn bước về phía cậu, nghe thật và nhanh, và Oikawa nhìn một bó hoa được thả xuống lớp chăn nhăn nhúm. _Lưu ly_ , Oikawa quan sát, và cậu chỉ có thể đùa. "Cậu muốn trồng một khu vườn với tôi không?" cậu ngước lên hỏi tên yêu quái, trước khi nhận ra rằng cậu ta đang nhìn _xuống_ , và gần gũi như thế với một hồn ma thực sự là kì lạ, là _bất khả thi_.

"Chào." Cậu baku, một cậu con trai, mỉm cười đáp lại. _Không thể nào_. Oikawa bèn chăm chú nghiên cứu mặt đất dưới cậu ta, thoáng thấy một đôi bàn chân người, và tiếp tục tập trung vào chúng thay vì nhìn vào mắt cậu ta.

"Cậu không phải yêu quái ăn giấc mơ," Oikawa đoán. "Cậu đến ăn trộm nhà tôi," _vì yêu quái ăn giấc mơ đâu có trông như cậu—_

Nhưng một tiếng thở dài vang lên, bực bội mà ngắn ngủi. "Tớ không có đến ăn trộm cái gì của cậu đâu— được _rồi_ , _có thể_ tớ có, nhưng chúng đâu phải thứ cậu muốn nhớ—"

"Thế thì chắc cậu là ác mộng," Oikawa nói, mắt nhìn lên. Cậu thấy tóc sáng màu, một khuôn mặt hình trái tim, và nốt ruồi dưới một bên mắt—là _con người_ , một cách chắc chắn và _không thể chối cãi_ . "Ý tôi là, cậu không thể nào là yêu quái ăn giấc mơ được," Oikawa khăng khăng, bởi vì cậu đã từng có tới bảy yêu quái từ hồi lên năm, và họ đều trông như những thứ _trôi nổi_ , _chắp vá_ ; cậu thậm chí còn đặt một ngón tay lên mũi cậu ta, chỉ để nhấn mạnh việc cậu baku này không có vòi, và cậu baku chỉ đảo mắt như thể đã quá quen rồi.

"Cậu không có vòi."

"Bất lịch sự thế. Lúc nào cậu cũng đi hỏi về mũi người ta à?"

"Không có đuôi."

" _Lại_ bất lịch sự kìa."

"Cả mặt khỉ nữa."

"Còn bất lịch sự _hơn_ nữa kia!"

"Cậu làm gì có cái _nào_ đâu," Oikawa nói tiếp. "Tôi có lạ gì mấy vụ như vầy đâu. Tôi đã từng thấy _baku_ giỏi nhất bay qua cửa sổ này, và chẳng có ai trông như cậu hết."

Nụ cười rộng của cậu baku kia không hề héo đi. Cậu ta chỉ quay lại để đi một vòng quanh phòng, vẫn là đi bộ, và hoa lưu ly xanh rải theo mỗi bước. Oikawa trèo ra khỏi giường để đi theo cậu ta. "Chà, thì người _giỏi nhất_ đã giao cho tớ trông coi cậu rồi," cậu baku nói. "Tớ cũng làm việc được một thời gian rồi, nên đừng có vội mà đánh giá thấp tớ nhé, _Oikawa Tooru_ ," cậu ta nói với một cú dừng đột ngột.

Máy chơi đĩa của cậu chớp lên một đốm đèn với một bản nhạc, và hai người bọn họ bước lại để gặp nhau ở giữa căn phòng. Oikawa nhìn xuống, nhận ra rằng _có thể_ họ trông xêm xêm tuổi nhau, trông cậu baku kia ăn mặc đơn giản thật—áo phông trắng dưới một áo khoác len không cài nút—và tự nhủ không được tin bất cứ điều gì. Nhưng đằng nào cậu baku vẫn ngước lên, sự hăng hái lộ ra trong mỗi sải chân đi, và khiến một ý nghĩ, một _chùm ý nghĩ_ nối lại với nhau, hiện ra trong đầu Oikawa—rằng tựa như một cành bạc hà con, hoặc mặt mát hơn của chiếc gối, một điệu nhảy đầu theo tiếng nhạc không chậm cũng chẳng nhanh, cậu trai này thật _mới_ , và đó là theo nét nghĩa tồi tệ nhất.

(Bởi vì Oikawa ghét phải thú nhận điều đó, đặc biệt là về _ma_ , và _ma_ đã thuận lợi đủ đường rồi, và cậu ghét phải khen _thêm vào đó_ nữa—nhưng khoan—)

Đó là lúc cậu nhận ra. " _Đợi đã_ ," cậu nói, bước lui lại. "Làm thế nào mà cậu biết tên tôi?"

Cậu baku mỉm cười. "Danh tiếng của cậu làm cậu bị lộ rồi, biết không?" Cậu ta nhìn bó hoa, mắt cụp xuống. "Người ta bảo cậu là kẻ mộng mơ nhất Nhật Bản đấy."

 _Đùa chứ_.

Oikawa để nụ cười trôi khỏi mặt.

"Chà, _baku này_ , tôi phải nói với cậu cái này: không phải cái gì cũng đáng để mơ đâu. Hẳn cậu phải biết chứ, nhỉ?" Cậu chờ cậu baku lưỡng lự trước câu hỏi đó, hoặc ít nhất là hiểu được cậu ta sắp gặp phải với cái gì, bởi những ác mộng của cậu không phải chỗ cho những trái tim mong manh. Oikawa nhìn cậu ta làm chính xác như vậy, trước khi thấy đôi bàn chân kia lại nhón lên lần nữa.

Cậu yêu quái mỉm cười đáp lại. Cậu không hề trốn tránh. Oikawa dự rằng mình đang đối mặt với một kẻ dị thường.

"Không có ý bất lịch sự, và tớ thấy tối nay tụi mình đều đã _bất lịch sự_ đủ rồi," cậu ta nói, ấn những nhành hoa vào tay Oikawa như một thứ quà giảng hoà, "nhưng tớ nghĩ rằng ta đành bất đồng ý kiến ở đây vậy."

Oikawa chấp nhận thử thách ấy. "Ô, là vì sao vậy nhỉ?" Cậu tiến gần hơn chỉ vài milimet, và bắt gặp mùi hương của thứ gì đó _không-phải-baku_ , vì baku thường có mùi hơi không thuộc về thế giới này một chút, như thể bụi trong tủ áo hay thuốc cạo râu của người già; thay vào đó, mũi cậu bắt được một làn hương của cái gì sạch và mới, như quần áo vừa giặt, hay hoa, và cậu thầm nhủ rằng nó khá dễ chịu.

Oikawa hít một hơi, gần và mạnh, và cậu baku kia thậm chí còn không nhăn mặt.

"Được mơ chính là thứ quyền vĩ đại nhất," cậu ta nói, nhẹ nhàng, trước khi lui gót. Oikawa đọc vị cậu ta như mọi người khác: _đừng hỏi, và ngươi sẽ không cần nữa_. Khoảng cách chính là bí quyết, luôn luôn như vậy, và cậu biết rõ mình không nên bới móc thêm nữa.

Cứ để yêu quái ăn giấc mơ há rộng những chiếc miệng như hố sâu của họ đi.

Cứ để họ nhón bước trên ranh giới của những thế giới đối lập đi.

"Ngủ ngon," Oikawa vẫn trả lời hơi ngần ngại, và cậu yêu quái nhìn cậu chăm chăm trước khi trôi ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Cậu ta đáp lại ba điều: một cái tên, một cái _nữa_ , và một lời cam kết, và Oikawa nhớ cả hai như một lời hứa sẵn sàng để bị phá vỡ.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Tên tớ là Sugawara Koushi—gọi tắt là Suga—và tớ đảm bảo sẽ đuổi hết những ác mộng kia đi."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oikawa nghiêng người qua một cặp kính râm cậu đang tìm cách chỉnh, đeo nó lên mặt gã bakeneko, và tuyên bố, một cách ưa nhìn, rằng nó _vô cùng hoàn hảo_ . Kuroo Tetsurou, một khách hàng quen, liếc nhìn từ qua cặp kính, tuyên bố rằng nó _đúng là vô cùng hoàn hảo_ , và gập chúng lại thả vào túi áo trước.

"Như tớ vừa nói—đợi đã, tớ vừa nói gì ấy nhỉ?" Kuroo hỏi, nghiêng đầu sang một bên. Oikawa bấm máy tính tiền để lấy hoá đơn dịch vụ.

"Cậu đang mải bàn luận về _cậu ta_ với tớ."

"Ờ, ý cậu là, _tớ chưa bao giờ nghe nói đến cậu ta trong đời_ á?" Kuroo hỏi, và Oikawa gật đầu đáp. "Thì, hỏi thế cũng chẳng có tác dụng đâu. _Bakeneko_ tụi tớ không nói chuyện nhiều về lũ yêu quái ăn giấc mơ, biết không? Chúng nó có sống trên mây cũng thế thôi."

Oikawa cau mày, thả vài đồng xu trở lại ngăn kéo đựng tiền. "Tức là sao?" cậu hỏi, quay trở lại quầy thu ngân.

"Tức là," Kuroo nói, mắt liếc sang một cặp kính thuốc cậu ta chẳng hề cần đến ( _bố cái bọn ma mèo và ba cái thị lực hoàn hảo của chúng nó_ ), "họ là một trong những loại ma _xa cách_ nhất cậu sẽ có bao giờ gặp. Họ đâu có đi loanh quanh ám nhà người ta hay ăn trộm của đền thờ hay gì đâu—mà _nói_ coi, cậu có nên biết mấy vụ này không nhỉ?" cậu ta tiếp tục bằng câu hỏi đó. Oikawa chỉ nhún vai đáp lời.

"Ý tớ muốn nói là tớ không thực sự muốn làm bạn với một kẻ cứ tối nào cũng soi vào đầu tớ đâu," Oikawa nói. "Chỉ là ưa chút riêng tư thôi. Tớ sẽ nói đó là một _điều bất thành văn_."

Kuroo đảo mắt, một tiếng thở dài nén lại. "Ừ, nhưng nói chuyện phiếm chút cũng không sao, đúng không?"

"Nghĩa là như _thế này_ à?" Oikawa nghiêng người gần Kuroo qua mặt quầy, _luôn là kẻ ve vãn_ , nhưng Kuroo chẳng bao giờ ngạc nhiên. Cậu ta chỉ dựa người ra sau, bấm chuông gọi Iwaizumi _tại Oikawa lại phiền phức không chịu nổi rồi_ , nhưng không ai tới. Iwaizumi chỉ khoát tay đuổi cả hai thằng, thoải mái ngắm trời mây non nước và ăn cho xong bữa (vì _bữa sáng_ có thể là thứ duy nhất anh thực sự yêu, và Oikawa không thể trách anh được; _'kệ cha chúng mày!'_ thậm chí cậu còn tưởng tượng ra Iwaizumi vừa nói như vậy, vừa nhăn nhó khi cắn phải một miếng _umeboshi_ đặc biệt chua.)

"Vậy," Oikawa tiếp tục, quay trở lại nhìn Kuroo, "đằng nào thì tớ không nghĩ cậu ta sẽ muốn _nói chuyện phiếm_ với một thằng như tớ đâu."

"Ờ? Thế thì tại sao?"

Oikawa liếc nhìn ra ngoài cửa, qua những giá bày hàng và cả Iwaizumi, thẳng lên tới những đám mây ti.

"Cậu nói rồi còn gì nữa."

"Vậy hả?"

"Ừ."

"Nếu vậy thì giải thích cho tớ đi," Kuroo khăng khăng. "Được hiểu về _gốc rễ con người_ thì tốt thôi, mặc dù tớ không nghĩ _bất cứ_ ai trong các cậu nắm bắt được đâu."

Oikawa nghĩ về điều đó một lúc, mắt cụp xuống. Cậu thấy được một vệt xanh tí hon, một hình phản chiếu khiêm tốn trên lớp kính tủ hàng.

"Sao lại phải đến nói với tớ khi cậu có cả tầng bình lưu làm bạn?" cậu nói, và Kuroo ngồi thẳng dậy, vẻ đầy chú ý.

" _Bình lưu_ , hử?" cậu ta hỏi, như thể cậu ta không hề vĩnh cửu như chúng, và Oikawa cảm thấy gai nhọn lướt qua da khi cậu biết mình sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được từ đó.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oikawa biết thêm về Sugawara Koushi từ tờ _Nhật báo Yêu quái_ lần nữa, trong mẩu tin vắn bé đến nỗi có khi cậu sẽ bỏ qua nó nếu không có mục sudoku bên trên. Cậu nheo mắt đọc đoạn giới thiệu được in bằng một font chữ tí hin, trong một cột báo với đề mục _"Về những giấc mơ"_ , và cắn lưỡi khi mắt cậu lướt qua phần miêu tả: _Không quá thèm ăn so với một baku. Bền bỉ, nhưng không phải chuyên gia trong lĩnh vực. Hiện diện có phần mờ nhạt._

Đi theo dòng Kanda, Oikawa đọc nghiến ngấu từng từ, nhớ lại những bông lưu ly trong chiếc bình cạnh máy quay đĩa, và lắc đầu cho qua. _Coi thường một người như vậy thì phí phạm quá_. Cậu ném ấn bản mới đó vào thùng rác khi suy nghĩ đó thoáng qua, nhanh bước lên thành nước rút, và dấn mình vào một cuốc chạy bộ ban tối.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lần này khi mơ, cậu đang chạy. _"Bão đấy!"_ ai đó hét lên, nhưng Oikawa biết rõ, bởi vì đâu phải là bão khi mà một lũ youkai đang đuổi theo bạn—đó là một cuộc đi _ám_ , và lại còn khủng khiếp nữa chứ, và cậu không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài rời khỏi tỉnh. Giấc mơ này thuộc cái loại cứ quay về như một ký ức, _bởi vì có lẽ nó là một ký ức_ , nhưng cậu cũng không chắc rằng mình có muốn biết hay không, nên cậu cứ chạy và chạy và chạy, đến tận khi cậu ngã xuống đất, rồi rơi xuyên bầu trời, chỉ để lặp lại lần nữa. _A, giấc mơ này đang quay đi quay lại này_.

_(Vui thế cơ chứ.)_

Nó luôn bắt đầu trên sàn nhà căn nhà cũ ở Sendai. Cậu lại quay về hồi tám tuổi, nhưng linh hồn lại không, nên cậu lơ đãng ngó ra ngoài cửa. Một người dì _không bao giờ có mặt_ vừa mới ra ngoài làm việc, khuôn mặt bà mờ mịt, giọng nói đã xa cách cả dặm đường, và Iwa-chan đã đi thăm một người chú đâu đó ở vùng núi. Mùa hè đó sao quá cô đơn khi không có trường học hay những người bạn để giữ cậu được ngay thật, nhưng ít _nhất_ thì cậu cũng đã học được cách rán trứng trên bếp lò với một cốc trà mới thổi. _Mình có thể ở một mình_ . Cậu đang ăn, chỉ có mỗi mình cậu với một cuốn sách trong tay, một tác phẩm cậu đọc hồi đại học tên _Trò chơi Đương đại_ (nên cậu mới biết đoạn _đó_ là mơ). Rồi vang lên những tiếng răng rắc, những tiếng cười khùng khục, những hồn ma bên những bức tường. Oikawa giả vờ không sợ.

Cậu đứng dậy khi đã ăn xong bữa, cố tình nhắc nhở những kẻ trên kia rằng lại đến giờ tưới cây rồi. _Mình không sợ. Mình tự làm cũng được mà_. Đây là cái đoạn giấc mơ mà cậu luôn nhớ, cái nụ cười không dành cho bất cứ ai, tựa hồ chiếc mặt nạ kia là một thứ đã in sâu vào tiềm thức cậu rồi. Và khi cậu kéo cửa mở ra khi chân không đi giày và não không có lấy một kế hoạch, một suy tính đi quá khu vườn tàn héo, và cánh cổng nằm ngoài kia, chúng bắt đầu đuổi theo cậu. Mái nhà phát nổ thành mảnh ván và mạt cưa (và một bà dì nào đó sẽ trở về với một bất ngờ khủng khiếp.)

Và cứ như thế, Oikawa mơ đi mơ lại một điều—chạy và ngã và lại chạy, như một cơn ác mộng tầm thường nhất—cho đến khi cậu thức dậy với mồ hôi lạnh ướt đẫm. Lần này thì cậu chẳng hề làm vậy. Lũ ma cứ tụt lại và tụt lại mãi, như thể Oikawa có thể thắng một lần, cho đến khi cậu nhận ra chẳng có ai đuổi theo cậu nữa.

_"Nè, Oikawa-kun!"_

Khi Oikawa nhìn ra phía trước, bước chân sải rộng, phổi đầy không khí, trở lại làm người lớn, cậu thấy biển cả trước mặt mình. Bờ biển Karakuwa đợi chờ phía trước, tĩnh lặng, và Sugawara Koushi— _Suga_ —đang bước đi với làn nước quanh chân.

 _"Cậu—"_ Oikawa còn không chắc mình nên nói gì. "Cậu thay đổi giấc mơ rồi," cậu _buộc tội_ , bởi vì đây đâu phải việc mà yêu quái ăn giấc mơ phải làm. Sugawara biết vậy, dựa vào cái nhăn mặt thoáng qua, một nụ cười nhạt và chút nghiêng đầu. Tất cả những thứ đó tan vào thinh không khi Oikawa sấn bước đến gần cậu ta hơn, vội vã như mọi khi.

"Tớ không—"

Đâu đó trên những ngọn đồi, lũ ma quỷ lại gào thét lần nữa. Oikawa hít thật sâu và đá nước văng tung toé. "Cứ ăn đi. _Ăn giấc mơ đi!_ " cậu nài nỉ, bởi vì nếu không, cậu biết giấc mơ sẽ lại quay lại từ đầu. Cùng một lúc, cậu nghĩ đến người dì vắng mặt và món trứng rán mới chín một nửa. Những hồn ma kia chọc ghẹo cậu và hét gọi cậu bằng những cái tên tục tĩu từ bên vách đá.

_Làm ơn đừng để giấc mơ quay lại._

Ngay lập tức, Sugawara hiểu ra vấn đề. Khuôn mặt cậu ta cau lại như thể cậu không hề muốn thế. Nhưng tay họ vẫn đan vào nhau, thoáng qua tựa hồ không có, và Oikawa thức giấc với cảm giác của những ngón tay đan xen.

" _Này—đợi đã—_ "

Oikawa ngồi dậy. Một mình trong phòng ngủ, cậu ngó đồng hồ. Vẫn chưa quá nửa đêm là bao, và Oikawa kéo phăng chăn sang một bên để tìm cậu ta trong căn hộ. Hoa lưu ly xanh ngắt héo bên máy quay đĩa. Chiếc máy không dám bật lên khúc hát _hãy mơ một giấc mơ nhỏ về em_. Cậu yêu quái ăn giấc mơ ngồi trên sàn phòng bếp của cậu, với một chiếc đĩa nứt bên cạnh và những mảnh vụn của một giấc mơ đã ăn gần hết. Cậu ta đang đặt một tay trên miệng, cúi người về phía trước như thể sắp nôn, và thay vào đó là cố hít thở sâu.

"Sao cậu lại cố thay đổi giấc mơ?" Oikawa hỏi, họng nuốt khan. "Ai chẳng biết là làm thế không bao giờ có tác dụng lâu hết." Trên sàn nhà, cậu thấy vài mảnh giấy, tất cả đều được viết lên với mực— _chiến thuật phá ác mộng_. Oikawa khụt khịt giễu cợt những chữ x và o, và giữ mình đứng vững bên khung cửa.

Sugawara hé mặt mình qua những kẽ ngón tay. Cậu ta không trả lời.

"Tôi đã đọc về cậu trên báo rồi đó, biết không," Oikawa mở lời. "Mẩu tin đó nói rằng cậu không thèm ăn lắm. Thế nên cậu mới thay đổi các giấc mơ à? Thay vì ăn chúng ấy?"

Sugawara thở dài. "Đã bảo họ đừng có viết về tớ rồi mà," cậu ta lẩm bẩm.

"Đó đâu phải câu trả lời cho câu hỏi của tôi."

Cậu yêu quái ăn giấc mơ nhìn ra phía trước, mắt lướt qua tủ đựng nồi niêu xoong chảo và ngăn kéo thìa dĩa. Oikawa đợi, tay khoanh lại, một lúc lâu như vô tận. Im lặng lại kéo đến, trừ đi những âm thanh thường ngày của thành phố, và họ rơi vào gượng gạo. Và vấn đề nằm ở chỗ—Oikawa đã quá quen với những cố gắng, mong muốn đó, những cách thức quen thuộc để _đánh lạc hướng_ , dù là bằng im lặng, bằng cách thay đổi chủ đề, và cậu tự hỏi liệu mình đã gặp phải một điều tương tự ( _nhưng dĩ nhiên là nó không hề giống_ ).

Mắt Sugawara mở lớn, sáng rực và trong veo. Cậu ta đứng dậy, đầu gối run run, và vẫn tìm được chỗ để đứng lên. Cậu không hề đổi chủ đề.

"Tớ muốn làm việc theo cách của mình," cậu ta nói, và không hề chùn bước. "Ăn nhiều ác mộng đến thế là hoàn toàn sai lầm."

Oikawa đứng yên một chỗ. "Không, không có đâu," cậu độp lại, vẻ khăng khăng. "Tôi không biết cậu có hiểu vụ này không, nhưng mà _ác mộng_ không phải thứ mà con người trông đợi đâu. Lấy hết đi!" cậu cười toe toét với lời đề nghị ấy, vẫn _cáu tiết_. "Tôi chả quan tâm nữa."

Một cách cứng đầu, Sugawara không cho thấy bất cứ dấu hiệu nào của sự nhúc nhích. Cậu ta im lặng một chốc, miệng hơi hé để nói điều gì đó trước khi dừng lại. Cậu ta hít sâu— _cứ như kiểu ma còn cần phải hít sâu nữa ấy_ —trước khi tiếp tục.

"Cậu có biết người ta nói gì về việc ăn đi quá nhiều ác mộng không, Oikawa-kun?"

Oikawa lắc đầu. Sugawara tiến đến gần hơn với câu trả lời, bước chân hơi ngần ngại, và Oikawa lần này đủ cẩn thận để lùi lại. Sugawara cau mày trước hành động đó, cái yêu cầu ở yên đúng phần của mình, nhưng Oikawa giả vờ không thấy. _Ta giữ mình bình tĩnh,_ cậu tự nhủ, vởi cằm hếch lên, _tốt hơn ngươi nhé._

"Nói đi," Oikawa yêu cầu, gần như một mệnh lệnh.

Khi Sugawara thử thách giới hạn của cậu bằng một bước nữa về phía trước, một hành động trêu chọc và cũng là thử nghiệm, Oikawa nhận ra thách thức: đó là một trận chiến bằng ngôn ngữ hình thể, và sự nhận thức rằng Sugawara Koushi cũng có thể đọc vị chúng giỏi như cậu vậy. Cậu ta nhìn lên Oikawa như thể mới thấy cậu lần đầu, mắt lấp lánh, một cuộc phục kích bởi thứ _chiến tranh nhân đạo_ , và cả hai người bọn họ cùng đứng lại.

"Ăn quá nhiều ác mộng của một người, và cậu sẽ lẹm cả vào những giấc mơ đẹp nữa," Sugawara nói. "Và đó là một điều tớ từ chối làm."

Oikawa lắc đầu. "Thì sao? Chẳng phải cậu nói rồi à— _được mơ chính là thứ quyền vĩ đại nhất_ đó? Thế thì lấy phần của cậu đi. Lấy những giấc mơ của tôi đi, và lấy đi cả những ác mộng nữa—"

" _Không_."

"Tôi không hiểu cậu."

"Tớ không muốn ăn bất cứ giấc mơ nào của cậu hết," Sugawara khăng khăng.

"Cái _gì_ ? Tại sao? Chúng _không đủ tốt_ hả—"

"Không."

"Thế thì là sao?"

Mắt Sugawara hấp háy, _một, hai_ lần chớp, và Oikawa xếp chúng vào cùng loại với một quyết định sắt đá. Cậu chuẩn bị mình cho một câu trả lời đã được luyện tập sẵn, một lời bào chữa, một câu _lảng tránh_ , nhưng Sugawara không hề cho cậu những điều dễ dàng như vậy.

"Vì một khi đã bắt đầu, tớ biết mình sẽ quá ích kỉ để mà dừng lại."

Khi cậu ta nói lên điều đó, nhỏ nhẹ, nhưng thành thật, Oikawa học được rằng lòng thật thà không bao giờ cần phô trương.

"Thế thì tôi cũng chẳng biết mình có muốn cậu ở lại không nữa."

(Nhưng Oikawa cũng quyết định rằng mình có thể nói thật nữa.)

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oikawa nhìn lại, nhìn xa tới hàng dặm phía trước, nhưng cậu cũng không tìm cách xoá đi khoảng cách nữa. Với một từ _không_ trên môi, những điều không cần phải nói, cậu rời khỏi căn bếp.

Đêm đó cậu yêu quái ăn giấc mơ không đi theo, và Oikawa chẳng ngủ được là bao. Cậu đành dọn dẹp căn hộ thay vào đó, xử lí hết đống ngổn ngang, và tìm thấy một tấm thẻ dưới chân giường. _Tặng Oikawa Tooru_ , nó bắt đầu ở trên cùng, và cậu nhớ đến những bông lưu ly trên bàn. Cậu nghĩ có lẽ nó đã lạc mất giữa chừng, như mọi thứ vẫn thường như vậy, và để bản thân đọc nốt.

_Dành cho kẻ mơ mộng nhất Nhật Bản này, người mà tớ đã nghe tới thật nhiều—tớ mong mình cũng có thể mơ được như cậu nữa._

_Hãy làm việc cùng nhau thật tốt, nhé?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Này, Oikawa."

Bên rìa kí ức, cậu thấy mặt nước một lần nữa. Một làn sương mát chạm vào khuôn mặt cậu, một giấc mơ đẹp sẵn sàng để xuất hiện, trước khi lại nhạt đi và biến mất.

" _Oikawa._ "

Những từ ngữ kia lại chạy ngang đầu Oikawa— _mờ nhạt. Không phải chuyên gia. Tầm thường._ Ngay lúc đó, bởi vì cậu lại rơi béng vào mơ mộng rồi, Iwaizumi tét vào má Oikawa bằng một xấp thư tình. Cậu bừng tỉnh khi Iwaizumi nói, _"thư tình này"_ , như thể đây đã trở thành thông lệ, bởi họ đã bắt đầu nhận được chúng gần như hàng tuần từ khi chuyển đến thành phố, mỗi đợt hơn kém nhau chừng một tá thư.

"Ồ." Oikawa thản nhiên quẳng chúng sang bên, _như mọi khi_ , và để chúng lặng lẽ rơi tản mác trên sàn nhà một cách bừa bãi.

"Tớ đếm đấy, thằng kia," Iwaizumi nói, không chịu để chuyện trôi qua lần này. "Bảy mươi bảy lá lận. Từ _on-ryo_ tới _ikiryo_ ... cả một hai tên _tanuki_ nữa. Họ đều hỏi, _bao giờ cậu mới cho chúng tôi một mảnh linh hồn đây?_ "

"Mạnh bạo gớm quá thể. Thế mà tớ cứ nghĩ họ phải mời tớ đi ăn tối trước cơ." Oikawa mím môi, vẻ ngạo mạn như mọi khi (và chắc chắn là không đủ tỉnh táo để xử lí vụ này, mới sáng ra mà). Cậu chào một gã hồ ly vừa xuất hiện ở cửa để giao hàng buổi sáng, vì đằng nào thì cậu cũng phải nhận một gói hàng đầy những kính một mắt viền vàng, một việc thật _quá sức thú vị_ và—

"Thế bình thường thì cậu được _bao nhiêu_? Chắc cùng lắm là năm mươi. Có chuyện rồi đấy," Iwaizumi cự nự, nhặt những lá thư lên, và Oikawa chỉ đảo mắt với cái tủ kính. "Với cả tớ nghĩ chuyện đó có liên quan đến đống ác mộng của cậu đấy. Cậu hình như đang phát ra cái mùi gì dị dị hay sao à."

Nghe đến đấy, gã hồ ly ở cửa ngẩng phắt lên và gật đầu đồng tình. "Cậu ngửi được _quá_ ấy chứ. Gì thế? Nước hoa mới à?"

"Ờ, và nó tên là _eau de từ chối hợp tác với yêu quái ăn giấc mơ_ ," Iwaizumi lườm Oikawa sắc lẻm. "Thêm _nữa_ , nghe lén là bất lịch sự lắm đấy nhá," anh bảo gã hồ ly, và gã youkai ấy đơ cả người, tay giơ lên hàng. Miệng lầm bầm, gã rời đi trong khi vẫn cười ha hả với các thứ bưu kiện để giao cho nhà bên, và Iwaizumi quay trở lại vấn đề ngay lập tức.

"Tớ thích từ _mùi hương_ hơn," Oikawa nói, cố tình lờ đi. Cậu không muốn nói chuyện về Sugawara lắm, hoặc chính xác hơn, về sự vắng mặt của cậu ta. "Và khoan,   _cái gì cơ_? Cậu nghĩ tớ thơm thế thật à?"

"Cậu biết _thừa_ với _họ_ thì mấy cái ác mộng đó là như thế nào mà," Iwaizumi nói. "Thử nhớ lại Osaka năm chín mươi chín xem, hay là Sendai và _nhà dì cậu nổ tung_ —"

"Hay là thôi nhé."

"Ờ, thì dù nó có là gì đi nữa, cậu cần nói chuyện với yêu quái ăn giấc mơ của cậu lần nữa," Iwaizumi bảo, "trước khi mấy gã kia thực sự đuổi theo cậu. Bởi cậu _biết_ đâu phải mọi thứ đều là thư tình và lời bày tỏ đâu."

Cùng với những lời đó, anh đưa ngón tay lướt qua những quầng thâm dưới mắt Oikawa, dành cho cậu thứ nghiêm túc mà chỉ một người bạn thành thật, một người bạn thân nhất, mới có thể có, và quay trở lại nhặt những lá thư lên. Oikawa thở dài, không sẵn sàng thú nhận, rằng _được rồi, có thể cậu nói đúng_ , và bắt tay vào nghiên cứu những nơi cần băt đầu tìm kiếm.

_Dành cho kẻ mơ mộng nhất Nhật Bản này—_

Dưới hơi thở, và dưới cả một bầu trời xanh đầy ánh nắng giữa chiều, cậu cất tiếng gọi Sugawara.

_Hãy làm việc cùng nhau thật tốt, nhé?_

Oikawa chớp mắt lên những đám mây trôi ngang, nhận ra rằng đây không phải kiểu bóng tối mà cậu có thể gặp cậu ta, và bèn tìm kiếm nơi khác. Đúng lúc đó gió thổi mạnh hơn, đủ mạnh để trông như một cảnh phim, và Oikawa vô tình bắt được một trang giấy đang bay giữa trận gió.

 _"Về những giấc mơ,"_ dòng tít của tờ _Nhật báo Yêu quái_ chạy bằng những con chữ nhạt màu, và Oikawa nghĩ về những bước đầu tiên.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

" _Cậu đó._ "

"Ừ, _tôi_ ," Kuroo Tetsurou trả lời, cả hai mày nhướn cao, trước khi quay trở lại táy máy với chiếc máy ảnh trên bàn. Bên dưới hàng đống những cuộn phim máy ảnh và những bức ảnh trang nhất bị bỏ qua là một ấn bản cũ của tờ _Nhật báo Yêu quái_ , một toà soạn mà Kuroo đã quên không nói với Oikawa rằng cậu ta đã làm việc cho suốt ba thập kỉ, và thậm chí cậu ta còn chẳng có chút gì gọi là _hối lỗi_ . Cậu ta chỉ đứng dậy đến bên cửa sổ, của cái văn phòng một tầng lầu bé xíu giữa trời, và chụp một tấm khác. Một phóng viên nữa, một cậu bakeneko dễ chịu tên Kenma, chỉ chớp mắt ngước nhìn lên ánh đèn flash; cậu bảo Kuroo _thôi đi_ trước khi quay trở lại với một ván solitaire trên máy tính xách tay, và Oikawa có lẽ cũng thèm nói đúng câu đó. Thay vào đó, cậu đứng đợi Kuroo đưa ra một lời giải thích, dù cho nó là cái gì đi chăng nữa, và dựa người ra sau, bất chợt nhận thấy ghế mình đang bấp bênh.

"Cậu nói dối," Oikawa nói. "Khi mà tớ hỏi về Sugawara Koushi hôm rồi, cậu bảo cậu chẳng biết gì hết."

Kuroo nhún vai. "Nhưng mà, tớ không biết thật đấy." Cậu ta quay sang Kenma, người thậm chí còn không thèm nhìn lên khỏi màn hình. "Đúng không, Kenma?" cậu ta hỏi, và Oikawa nhận được một cái gật đầu nhẹ hết cỡ có thể đáp lại.

"Hửm?" Kenma kéo dài giọng. "Ừ, chắc thế. Đằng nào thì bên _ban văn hoá nghệ thuật_ có thân quen gì với mấy gã ma viết về quỷ đâu."

Kuroo quay lại nhìn Oikawa. " _Hiểu không_? Cậu biết đấy, ma viết về quỷ—"

"Biết _rồi_ ," cả Oikawa và Kenma cùng xen vào.

"Dù sao thì," Kuroo nói tiếp. "Kenma nói cái đấy chuẩn đấy." Cậu ta mở ra một số báo trông đặc biệt cổ xưa rồi hắng giọng. " _Tại Nhật báo Yêu quái, chúng tôi tin vào linh hồn của câu chuyện. Mọi tác phẩm được in trong tờ báo buổi tối phải được xuất bản dưới hình thức ẩn danh tác giả, và không tác giả nào sẽ bị nêu danh._ " Cậu ta lại hắng giọng để đọc phần tiếp theo. " _Những ai nêu ra tên tác giả hoặc chính tên mình sẽ phải bị hoặc giáng chức, hoặc thôi việc, và đưa vào danh sách đen._ "

Kenma giơ lên một ấn bản khác, ngón tay đặt trên dòng thông báo, và Oikawa nhìn. "Vậy thì, nói cách khác, _cậu không giúp được tớ_ hả?"

"Tớ không giúp được cậu đâu."

"Một _chút xíu_ manh mối thôi cũng không hả?"

"Tớ không thể nào thoả thuận đổi lấy _thanh danh_ của tờ báo này lấy một cậu yêu quái ăn giấc mơ nào đó mà cậu _rõ ràng_ là mê như điếu đổ—"

"Không _có_."

"Ô hô?"

"Chắc luôn."

"Vậy thì nghĩa là cậu muốn nói cậu đã đi tàu qua cả thành phố chỉ để đến thăm cái văn phòng nhỏ xíu hôi rình này à?" Kuroo hỏi, và Kenma ngẩng lên với một tiếng hừ mũi rất khẽ trước khi ngồi xuống lại.

"Này nhé, tớ chỉ muốn sống _bình yên_ thôi. Vậy đó. Kể cả khi nó có nghĩa là chườn mặt đến cái _văn phòng nhỏ xíu hôi rình_ này của cậu."

"Xấu tính gớm."

"Anh nói trước còn gì," Kenma nhân cơ hội đó xen vào.

"Chà, _dù là lí do gì đi chăng nữa_ , cậu đi vào ngõ cụt rồi, bạn thân mến ạ. _Chân thành xin lỗi_ ," Kuroo nói từ sau chiếc máy ảnh, mắt hơi ló qua thân máy.

Oikawa rướn người về phía trước trên ghế và nhìn quanh văn phòng. Kenma đã quay trở lại với trò xếp bài, trong khi cô bé hồ ly ở bàn bên đã đi khỏi với một chiếc ví trong tay và một tiếng gọi với sang cậu yurei cùng tầng.

"Tớ sẽ cho cậu mua kính râm miễn phí trong một trăm năm tới," Oikawa tuyên bố, và Kuroo nặn ra một nụ cười khô khốc.

"Làm như cậu sống lâu đến thế ấy," Kuroo cương quyết, vẫn thoả mãn với việc ngồi nghe. "Sao đây? Muốn làm người sống lâu nhất Nhật Bản à? Thích vào sách kỉ lục chắc?"

Oikawa nhún vai. "Tớ sẽ làm thế đấy, nếu cậu giúp tớ làm việc này. Tớ sẽ phá kỉ lục, cho cậu kính râm mới—với cả _này_ , khi phóng viên đến hỏi chuyện tớ, lúc mà tớ đã già và nhăn nheo và _xám ngoét_ , tớ sẽ bảo họ cậu là nguồn cảm hứng lớn nhất."

Kuroo mỉm cười, và Oikawa cảm thấy một luồng bực bội phả ra từ tên bakeneko. Im lặng bao trùm, rõ ràng không phải loại dễ chịu, và Oikawa tự hỏi liệu đã đến lúc cậu phải đi tìm cho mình một yêu quái ăn giấc mơ mới.

"Con người đúng là buồn cười thật," Kuroo nói. "Các cậu cứ hết cố rồi lại _cố_ cho đến lúc không cố được nữa thì thôi."

"Cậu muốn gọi như thế nào cũng được," Oikawa bẻ lại, cũng đốp chát tương đương, và cả hai người họ dồn đẩy nhau bằng những ánh nhìn. Kuroo là người đầu tiên rút lui, đầu hàng trong một tiếng thở dài và lời lẩm bẩm rằng đằng _nào_ thì cậu ta cũng có một lũ thực tập cần trông nom, và Oikawa chẳng được cái tích sự gì ngoài tốn chỗ, thứ vốn đã chẳng hề có.

"Này, Kenma," cậu ta gọi qua người có lẽ là bạn tâm giao của cậu ta, và Kenma suýt nữa thì không có đủ ý chí để ngóc đầu dậy khỏi trò chơi. "Em _kiểu như_ là bạn với một trong mấy tay ma viết đó đúng không? Nói cho anh nghe gì đó về _Sugawara Koushi_ xem nào?"

"Từ khoá là _kiểu như_ đấy nhá. Em chả nghĩ nên gọi đi làm cùng tàu là _tình bạn_ đâu," Kenma lí sự.

"Thế thì cậu cùng phải biết gì đó chứ," Oikawa nói leo.

Kenma lắc đầu. "Đừng có cố lần theo những cái không đâu."

"Vẫn tốt hơn là không có gì, chẳng phải sao?"

Kenma quay lại nhìn Kuroo, rõ ràng là lúng túng—đúng kiểu _rồi, sao cũng được_ —và lấy ra một cuốn sổ tay từ trong ngăn kéo. Bằng những con chữ bé xíu, một bí mật trên giấy, cậu viết ra một manh mối chỉ dành cho Oikawa.

 _MIYAGI_ , những con chữ nói, giữa những dòng kẻ thẳng, và Oikawa chấp nhận thử thách.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

(Cậu đoán rằng đằng nào thì cũng lâu rồi. Với một tấm bảng trên cửa, _'đang nghỉ lễ, sẽ sớm quay lại_ ', cậu bắt chuyến tàu đầu tiên ra khỏi thành phố cùng Iwaizumi, với một vùng quê làm điểm đến.)

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Khi cậu mơ một lần nữa, đó là về tên họ của cậu. Cậu thấy nó được viết ra bằng những nét bình thường, khắc lên một phiến đá bia chẳng quá bóng bẩy hay to lớn, hai lần cho một người mẹ và một người cha đã mất. Dọc theo sườn đồi, chúng đứng thẳng hàng với những tấm bia khác, và thậm chí khói hương cũng bay mà không chồng chất, như thể những linh hồn vỗ cánh vào hư không.

Oikawa mới hai tuổi khi mất đi cha mẹ, và năm tuổi khi cậu đến thăm họ lần đầu. Cậu tự hỏi liệu họ có ám cậu dù chỉ lần này, thậm chí còn cầu xin bằng những lời khấn nguyện và những ước muốn lẩm bẩm nơi khoé môi—nhưng không ai dám trả lời. Từ khi cậu chỉ là một đứa trẻ, họ đã không trả lời, và bây giờ, trong mơ, họ cũng sẽ không đáp lại.

Mơ— _à phải rồi, mơ_ , và Oikawa thậm chí còn hít sâu, người cậu quá lừ đừ so với một kẻ đang dự tang lễ. _Đây đích thị là mơ_ , bởi vì lần đầu tiên cậu đã khóc, và cậu biết đó là một điều mà ngươi sẽ không bao giờ có thể lặp lại.

Thay vào đó, cậu dám coi đó là sáng suốt. Dù sao cậu cũng ghét cảm nhận điều đó đến tận xương như thế kia.

Vậy nhưng Oikawa vẫn để ký ức ấy tiếp tục. Theo chân những ngọn đồi Miyagi, qua những nghĩa trang và mộ gia tộc, cậu thấy Iwaizumi, cũng một mình, đứng ở hàng của mộ phần nhà mình để đau buồn, hoặc _băn khoăn_ , vì họ đều mất đi cha mẹ quá sớm để mà nhung nhớ. _"Cậu đây rồi,"_ cậu nói với anh, người bạn đầu tiên, có lẽ cũng là tình yêu đầu tiên (vì thứ hơi ấm như vậy người ta đâu dễ quên). Những bước chân về phía anh thật dễ dàng—nhẹ bẫng, thật đấy—bởi đây luôn là kiểu giấc mơ dễ chịu. Bình lặng làm Oikawa quên cảnh giác.

Lũ quái vật ập đến như tuyết lở.

Iwaizumi là người đầu tiên nói. " _Chạy đi,_ " anh hét, bởi những ngọn đồi đang sống dậy với những _thứ mà cậu sẽ không muốn bị bắt dưới tay đâu_ —và Oikawa nhìn anh bị cuốn đi bởi bóng tối đằng sau. Những tấm bia mộ đổ nghiêng, và những thân cây oằn mình dưới sức nặng. " _Có giỏi thì chạy đi_ ," một dàn đồng ca của chúng vang lên, " _nhanh hết sức vào,_ " và cậu làm theo. Giấc mơ này đáng lẽ ra không được đáng sợ.

Oikawa chạy, hụt hơi, cho đến khi cậu rơi khỏi một vách đá và tỉnh dậy trên vai Iwaizumi. Cậu cố lấy lại bình tĩnh cho đên khi tàu dừng hẳn ở ga, và Iwaizumi thậm chí còn không đẩy cậu ra. Anh chỉ trông khó chịu, yên lặng đến gần như _ảm đạm_ , và Oikawa bắt buộc phải thở cho tử tế.

"Thoải mái chút đi," Iwaizumi mắng.

"Tớ làm sao mà _kiểm soát_ được chuyện mình đang mơ cái gì chứ," Oikawa đốp lại ngay, đầu vẫn dựa lên vai anh. Cậu nuốt xuống cục nghẹn trong cổ họng, ngồi dậy, và đưa tay lau mặt.

"Có sao không thế?"

"Ờ, _không_ , cậu hỏi làm gì?"

"Lúc ngủ cậu vặn vẹo ghê lắm."

"À, _biết không_ , có thể là tại tớ lo chuyện đóng cửa tiệm, bởi vì mình sẽ lỡ rõ lắm món hời và các thứ—"

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi lên tiếng, giọng cứng rắn. "Làm ơn đừng mở mồm nói với tớ mấy cái đó."

"Gì?"

"Cậu biết với tớ thì về đây cũng khó mà."

"Sao lại khó hử?" Oikawa hỏi vặn.

"Tớ sẽ để cậu ở lại _đây_ nếu cậu không _thôi_ đi—" Iwaizumi đứng dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi cạnh lối đi của anh trước, lôi túi đồ ra khỏi ngăn trên đầu, miệng càu nhàu và có vẻ _rất sẵn sàng rời đi_.

" _Khoan_ —" Oikawa vội tóm lấy chiếc quai túi bị tuột để ngăn anh lại, đầu hơi quay cuồng. "Tớ... _xin lỗi_ . Chỉ là khoan hẵng. Khoan đi vội," Oikawa nói, bởi vì cậu biết đây là cái kiểu tình huống mà đến cuối cậu sẽ phải một thân một mình—nhưng Iwaizumi chưa bao giờ tước đoạt đi của cậu cái quyền trì hoãn ấy. " _Tạm dừng thôi_ ," anh nói, vẻ dịu lại. Đằng nào thì họ cũng còn cả một ga cuối để mà thong thả.

Iwaizumi ngồi xuống trở lại và Oikawa không thả tay khỏi chiếc túi. Cảm giác gần giống như thể cầm tay nhau lần nữa, và một kiếp sống đã qua từ lâu.

"Giờ là số bao nhiêu rồi?" Oikawa hỏi.

"Một trăm và ba đến một," Iwaizumi trả lời không mấy ngập ngừng. "Chính thức là _thành phố ma_ rồi," anh nói câu này hơi quá to cho đám yurei ngồi cạnh họ nghe, và chúng tỏ ra bị xúc phạm với những tiếng hừ mũi khe khẽ. Oikawa cười, bằng cái vẻ có phần hả hê trả thù, _cái kiểu thương hại_ , và dựa lưng ra sau.

"Nghĩ mà xem, sau khi lớn lên ở một nơi như thế, có khi bọn mình cũng biến thành họ luôn ấy chứ," Oikawa bảo anh.

Iwaizumi đảo mắt. "Ừ thì, tớ cũng vẫn biết cậu từng mơ ước vụ đó cỡ nào mà. Tụi mình từng chơi với bọn ma chó dưới công viên rồi cậu về nhà mà mắt lấp lánh như sao ấy. Cậu từng hỏi tớ như này— _khỉ thật_ , có nhớ cậu từng hỏi gì không?"

Oikawa mỉm cười. _"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,"_ cậu nhại lại chính mình khi còn nhỏ. _"Nếu tớ với đủ cao, thì cậu có nghĩ tớ cũng thành một trong số họ được không?"_

"Hồi đó mình có nhiều ý tưởng nhỉ."

Oikawa ừm một tiếng, và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ mà không nói thêm gì nữa. Cậu nhìn những hồn ma đón người thân ở sân ga, đây đó lẫn cả một người trần. Oikawa lướt mắt qua một con ma khói enenra thu hết khói về để gặp những người mẹ, trong khi một người ông chào cháu mình đang ngồi trên băng ghế. Một đám chồn tanuki đang giơ vuốt lên chào ở xa dưới kia, vì thằng con trai yêu quý nhất đã quay trở về từ nước ngoài, và vài onryo đơn độc trôi qua tường sân ga. Một số kẻ khác, bình thường một cách đáng chú ý, không có đuôi hay tai nhọn, hay _vòi voi_ , tìm đường đến cầu thang, tới những con phố dưới kia, tới một tỉnh lẻ nhỏ như giấc mơ.

"Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi quay khỏi lối đi để nhìn cậu. Oikawa biết mình không cần phải nói ra miệng, _đi thôi_ , bởi vì họ chưa bao giờ để những trì hoãn ngắn ngủi kéo dài hơn nữa. Với một cái gật đầu, chưa quá sẵn sàng và một chút miễn cưỡng, Oikawa lấy đồ, bước chân vào ráng chiều mờ tối, và đợi chờ một đêm Miyagi ập đến.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_"Ô, nghe chuyện gì chưa?"_

_"Chuyện_ hắn _quay về rồi á? Có chứ! Oikawa Tooru, ngươi quay về đây để giao nộp linh hồn đúng không?"_

_"Oikawa Tooru! Oikawa Tooru!"_

Oikawa nghĩ đây là lí do vì sao cậu luôn thích thành phố hơn. Ngồi ngoài sân trường cũ của Cao trung Aoba Johsai ngày xưa, cậu lắng nghe các linh hồn bàn tán về lần trở về này của cậu, đúng kiểu chuyên gia tin đồn nhảm trong khu. Đó chính là cái khác biệt giữa thôn quê và đô thị—có vẻ là ở đây, tại Miyagi, ai ai cũng biết chuyện của cậu, _dù là_ _ma hay không_. Điều đó khiến cho việc di chuyển hay thở hay thậm chí là _nghĩ_ với những tiếng xôn xao đó đằng trước, mặc cho không gian rộng rãi, không khí sạch sẽ, bầu trời cao tít trên kia. Với một tiếng rên nhỏ xíu và một cái nhăn nhó về phía những linh hồn trên trần nhà, cậu nghĩ và Tokyo, luôn luôn chuyển động, _quá bận rộn để quan tâm_ , và quyết định sẽ trở về thật sớm.

 _"Hê hê hê,"_ một trong lũ ma nói. _"Ngươi nhớ nhà à? Ngươi muốn về để chơi phỏng?"_

Oikawa lắc đầu. "Làm gì có chuyện," cậu nói. "Thực ra tối nay tôi đang tìm người. Các người giúp tôi được không?" cậu hỏi tiếp, giọng nhẹ nhàng hết cỡ có thể điều khiển.

 _"Ôi chà, thế thì có khi sẽ tốn ngươi cái gì đó đấy,"_ hồn ma đó nói lại ngay. Hắn bay là là xuống từ trần nhà, run run tạo thành một cái kén trên mặt đất. _"Hơi kinh khủng luôn."_

"À, tôi sợ là hôm nay tôi không đem dâng linh hồn mình đâu," Oikawa nói.

_"Tệ thật, sao vậy?"_

"Sau đấy tôi cần dùng đến nó nữa, chắc vậy."

_"Thế thì ta sẽ không nói gì với ngươi hết cho đến khi ngươi trao cho ta thứ gì đó để đổi lại nhá."_

Oikawa thở dài. "Vậy, có gì cậu thích không?" Cậu quỳ xuống để thọc tay vào lục túi đồ. "Tôi có vài thứ đồ ăn vặt, một cái áo len ưa thích. Một cuốn sách, nếu cậu có hứng đọc—" Cậu giơ lên một bản cuốn _Trò chơi Đương đại_ để rồi bị hồn ma đó gạt đi. "—hoặc không."

_"Ta không quan tâm đến những thứ vật chất trần thế của ngươi."_

"Trời, không cần dằn dỗi với tôi thế đâu," Oikawa nói. "Mà cậu cũng chẳng giúp gì được tôi cả."

Hồn ma kia im lặng trong phút chốc, trước khi bắt đầu thảo luận với đám bạn trên trần nhà. Họ thì thào, lớn giọng đủ cho Oikawa nghe thấy. _Không thể nào_ , họ khăng khăng, _vì làm gì có chuyện hắn ta sẽ làm cái gì như thế. Hay thách đi!_ Từ chỗ đó, Oikawa nghĩ đến những trò tệ nhất, như, _ô, nuốt vài con nhện ta xem nào_ , hay _ăn thứ ngươi ghét nhất đi_ , nhưng hồn ma quay lại, với một tiếng cười như ma trơi.

_"Ta đã quyết định mình thích thứ gì rồi."_

"Được thôi. Gì thế?"

_"Một nụ hôn."_

Oikawa cau mày. " _Một nụ hôn_ á?" cậu nhắc lại, để chắc chắn mình không nghe nhầm. "Tôi không biết tôi làm thế như thế nào nữa ấy."

 _"Thì ta biết! Đi theo ta, rồi ta cho ngươi thấy,"_ hồn ma nói, bắt đầu nóng vội trôi xuống hành lang. Qua những hành lang và những lớp học bỏ không, họ dừng lại trước một căn phòng mà Oikawa nhận ra là một phòng chuẩn bị đồ cũ cho các lễ hội văn hoá và trình diễn. Khi cậu đẩy cửa mở ra, hồn ma kia tiến đến chỗ một chiếc hộp đầy mặt nạ và lôi một cái ra đeo.

 _Mặt nạ kịch noh kìa_ , Oikawa quan sát, khi hồn ma đến gần đủ để cậu thấy khó chịu. Cậu cảm thấy không khí lạnh dần đi giữa họ. Cậu thấy được cả hơi thở mình khi thở hắt ra, họng khô rang với suy nghĩ phải hôn một _bóng ma_.

"Vậy, nếu tôi hôn cậu, cậu sẽ dẫn tôi tới chỗ người tôi tìm chứ?"

Hồn ma bay quanh với một cái gật đầu, và lũ ma khác bàn tán xôn xao bên ngoài.

 _"Cứ yên tâm,"_ hồn ma nói, và Oikawa nuốt khan. Cậu nghĩ đến việc bao nhiêu năm đã qua từ lần cuối cậu hôn ai đó—Iwa-chan ngày xưa, và những kẻ si tình thoáng qua trước cũng như sau đó—và nhắc mình thoải mái thôi. _Chỉ nhanh một cái thôi._ Vậy nên cậu đưa mình đến gần hơn và gần hơn nữa, môi chạm vào lớp sơn mài khô queo, cho đến khi cậu hoàn thành thoả thuận.

Nụ hôn ấy trên miệng cậu lạnh ngắt, quá trơn tru để mà thực sự thoải mái, và không mất quá nhiều thời gian để cậu lùi lại. Đằng nào thì hồn ma kia cũng bắn lên, một tiếng ré bị chiếc mặt nạ nén lại, và Oikawa thở dài lần nữa khi nghĩ, _làm tốt đấy_.

"Thế thì nói cho tôi biết tôi có thể tìm cậu ấy ở đâu. Một yêu quái ăn giấc mơ, tên là—"

_"Không thể nào! Hắn hôn cậu ta thật này!"_

_"Ta cũng muốn một lượt nữa! Thật luôn!"_

Oikawa không kịp nói hết khi cả một _bầy_ hồn ma xông vào, lao ù ù qua cậu để đeo lên những chiếc mặt nạ của chúng. Những kẻ khác xuất hiện, mặt nạ kabuki, đám _tengu_ với những chiếc mũi dài, những chiếc _noh_ khác—và chỉ chốc lát sau cậu đã _chạy_ trước khi chũng kịp bắt được. _"Mày lừa được nó rồi! Mày lừa được nó rồi!"_ chúng thậm chí còn chọc ghẹo, vì _hẳn_ là cậu đã ngây thơ đến nỗi tin lời một lũ hồn ma đang buồn chán.

_"Hôn ta nữa, Tooru!"_

_"Sâu như vũ trụ trên đầu ấy!"_

Oikawa cố lọt được ra khỏi trường, để rồi bị nuốt chửng bởi đêm. Những con ma trơi khác rơi khỏi cây trên sân trường như táo rụng, sẵn sàng để đuổi theo cậu, trong khi lũ quạ cười khùng khục trên mái nhà. Cậu cất tiếng gọi Iwaizumi, trước khi nhận ra rằng chắc lúc này anh phải ở bên kia thành phố, _hoàn toàn có thể_ , và chắc chắn là đủ thông minh để không hôn ma trên đường tới nhà một người bác trai đâu đó dưới chân những ngọn đồi. Nghĩ đến đó, Oikawa bèn tự mắng mình, nghĩ về việc phanh lại và quay về ga tàu nơi cậu đến, không bao giờ đặt chân về tỉnh, không bao giờ nữa.

_"Hôn ta lại đi, Oikawa Tooru!"_

"Này, mấy người không biết đi loanh quanh xin người ta hôn mình là bất lịch sự à?"

_"Ô, thế ngươi biết gì chứ, yêu quái ăn giấc mơ?"_

Oikawa dừng lại khi nghe thấy cái tên. Giữa đường qua núi, những cành cây được chiếu sáng bởi ánh sáng của các hồn ma, cậu ngước lên tìm kiếm cậu ta. "Sugawara," cậu gọi, bởi cậu biết cậu ta đang ở đây, nhưng tiếng nói cười là thứ đang chờ đón cậu trên đầu, kéo dài không ngớt.

_"Chuyện gì xảy ra với kẻ mơ mộng nhất nước Nhật rồi?"_

_"Ngươi từng là kẻ đuổi theo đuôi áo bọn ta cơ mà!"_

_"Ngươi còn chẳng mơ nữa kia!"_

_"Chẳng phải ngươi cũng từng mong được làm ma sao?"_

_"Nếu là ta, ta sẽ nói là những giấc mơ của người đã chết rồi đấy!"_

"Im đi!" Oikawa nói. Cậu nghĩ về những ngày dài dành để đuổi theo ma chồn tanuki qua những con đường núi ấy, trêu chọc lũ _on-ryo_ trong những căn nhà hoang. " _Tôi không..._ " Cậu nghĩ về những lần va mạnh đầu khi cố đi xuyên tường ngày bé, và những lần trầy gối vì cố chứng tỏ mình có thể leo cao như con ma trong cái cây cao nhất rừng. Cậu thấy những lời cầu nguyện nơi đền và những đêm ngồi trên mái. Cậu thấy một cuộc sống tốt hơn ở nơi thành phố, _dù là ma hay không cũng vậy,_ và cái buông ra của bàn tay trẻ dại. Cậu thấy một chuyến tàu rời tỉnh. Cậu ngộ ra.

"Tôi—"

 _"Tôi là—" OIKAWA TOORU_ , cậu muốn hét lên—như thể bản thân cái tên cũng đồng nghĩa với mơ vậy—bởi cậu chưa bao giờ, chưa bao giờ ngừng cả và cậu không nghĩ liệu mình sẽ có bao giờ làm thế.

Và cậu không ngừng lại. Cậu nhìn lại những kẻ đang phủ nhận cậu, một nụ cười khẩy cong cong nơi khoé miệng để họ thấy, và vẫn nghe chúng cười lại cậu. _"Sao ngươi không nhìn ra trước ấy, kẻ mộng mơ?"_ những hồn ma nói, và Oikawa làm như được bảo.

Nhìn ra trước, _nhanh_ —ôi, chết _tiệt_.

 _"Sao ngươi không ngã xuống đi, kẻ mộng mơ?"_ những hồn ma chòng ghẹo tiếp, và Oikawa sảy chân xuống sườn đồi bên dưới, quá đột ngột để giữ mình khỏi mất thăng bằng. Lũ ma trơi nhảy múa bên trên cậu, nói luôn miệng _nào xương gãy, nào xương gãy, tao sẽ vẫn hôn hắn dù xương hắn gãy_ —và Oikawa chỉ nằm đó trên chiếc giường lá khô, thở dài trước đống lộn xộn cậu tạo ra lần này. Nhắm mắt lại trong phút chốc, cậu tuyệt vọng tìm sự nghỉ ngơi, thậm chí còn chu môi lên đợi những nụ hôn có khi chúng sẽ mang đến.

"Chào cậu, đồ ngái ngủ."

Như mưa rơi trên mặt, Oikawa cảm nhận được cái gần-như-là-chạm thoáng qua má cậu. Cậu mở mắt ra nhìn thế giới lần nữa, và thấy mái tóc sáng màu cùng cái nốt ruồi đó. Một nụ cười xuất hiện, bừng nở trên mặt Sugawara, và Oikawa nghĩ rằng nó trông thực sự giống thứ gì đó cậu sẽ tìm thấy dưới bóng tối kia.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Tớ chết chưa?" Oikawa hỏi cậu ta, mắt ngước lên nhìn. Sugawara cười khi nghe thấy vậy, tay gạt đi những bóng ma trơi mà chẳng cần cố gắng. Cậu ta mạnh mẽ hơn vẻ ngoài.

"Không, cậu chưa chết đâu," cậu ta trả lời, đầu nghiêng sang một bên vai như thể muốn thêm vào, _và cậu nên vui về điều đó đi_.

"Thế sao tớ vẫn ở đây?"

Sugawara nhún vai. "Cậu nói đi."

Oikawa bèn đứng dậy sau đó, một thứ gì đó láu lỉnh trong cậu dám nghĩ đến việc chào Sugawara bằng cách đứng lên. Cậu nhăn mặt khi nhận ra rằng có lẽ mình đã làm trẹo chỗ nào đó (hoặc có lẽ đó lại là cái đầu gối chết toi của cậu, _lúc nào cũng giở chứng_ ). Dù sao đi nữa, cậu biết mình sẽ thích rời khỏi chỗ này, bởi chẳng có gì tốt đẹp xảy ra trong rừng sau nửa đêm, và hẳn là giữ cẩn thận luôn có phần thưởng xứng đáng.

Oikawa đi tiếp, với Sugawara lẽo đẽo theo sau. "Nghe về con ma _gashadokuro_ bao giờ chưa?" cậu hỏi mà không quay lại nhìn, chỉ để lấp đầy cái khoảng trống của im lặng bằng _cách nào đó_.

"Này, này. Cậu đang nói chuyện với _người trên_ đấy nhé, biết không hả?" Sugawara đùa, giọng nói hơi nhuốm chút gì nghịch ngợm. "Tớ sẽ biết mọi thứ ma quỷ cậu phun ra, và _chắc chắn_ tớ sẽ biết gì đó về những bộ xương khổng lồ chứ."

"Có lí đấy nhỉ," Oikawa công nhận, và cậu để Sugawara đuổi kịp mình và đi bên cạnh. "Thế thì cậu biết mấy con sống trong núi chứ, hả?"

Sugawara dừng lại. "Gì cơ?"

"Vậy là yêu quái ăn giấc mơ vĩ đại cũng không phải cái gì cũng biết à?" Oikawa trêu. "Chẳng phải chỗ này thuộc quyền hạn của cậu rồi còn gì? Ở đây ít thứ để học hơn Tokyo lắm."

" _À_ , thì..." Sugawara trả lời. "Thực ra là không. Tớ không ở lại đây mãi mãi đâu."

"Và tại sao thế? Sợ tụi _gashadokuro_ à?"

"Nếu tớ phải thành thật, thì đó là một phần lí do đấy."

"Nhưng không phải _toàn bộ_ lí do," Oikawa đoán chừng.

"Ô, dĩ nhiên là không."

"Vậy thì là cái gì?"

Sugawara lại tụt lại đằng sau lần nữa, với im lặng bủa vây, và Oikawa chờ nghe câu trả lời.

"Thực ra, Miyagi cũng chẳng có làm sao cả đâu. Có thể đây là một nơi tuyệt vời để lớn lên, và chắc tớ cũng sẽ thích nó nếu tớ còn có cơ hội để mà lớn lên, nhưng mà..." Giọng Sugawara nhỏ dần rồi tắt hẳn, và họ bước đến một vùng trống trải trước mặt. "Với một người đã _không_ có cơ hội đó, ít nhất thì tớ cũng sẽ muốn ở bên con người, phải không?"

"Ở đây cậu có _người ta_ mà. Không biết cậu đã để ý chưa, cơ mà giờ Miyagi là một thành phố ma rồi," Oikawa nói phần nào buồn bã.

"Nhưng đó đâu phải kiểu người tớ đang nói đến," Sugawara đáp lại, và cậu ta đi theo Oikawa khi cậu rẽ để đi vào khu dân cư tiếp theo. "Tớ đang nói về những người như cậu kia, Oikawa-kun."

Oikawa nén lại một cái cau mày, chỉ để lại những nét chung chung có phần bực bội. "Những người _như_ tớ á? Ý cậu là, kiểu như, _người phàm_ á?"

"Chứ _sao_ nữa," Sugawara nói, nhấn giọng. Nghe câu nói đó khiến Oikawa thấy nhột nhột sau tai.

"Nhưng các cậu sống thoải mái hơn chúng tôi đến thế kia mà!" Oikawa nói. "Thử nghĩ mà xem, quyền lực nhiều biết bao nhiêu, _kiếp sống_ dài biết bao nhiêu. Cứ như thể một vị thần trên mặt đất vậy," là lời đốp chát. Oikawa hít sâu, nghĩ về những câu cãi cậu ưa thích - _như kiểu cậu có thể thay đổi giấc mơ và Kuroo Tetsurou có thể thay đổi hình dạng vậy_ \- rồi hiểu ra rằng mình thậm chí cũng chẳng cần nói vậy. Đây không phải một thành phố ma nữa, mà là một thế giới ma rồi, và không biết điều đó thì Sugawara Koushi cũng như mù thôi.

Sau đó lại là yên lặng. Một lúc sau Oikawa thấy tai mình ù đi, và cậu tự hỏi liệu khi nãy ngã có va đầu vào đâu không; nhưng rồi đâu đó vang lên một tiếng gầm gừ trầm thấp, như thể mặt đất đang cất tiếng, như những bước chân khổng lồ làm nên một dàn hoà tấu của những gốc cây đổ rạp—và ngay lập tức, cậu _nhận ra._

Cậu quay sang Sugawara. _"Mình phải đi ngay,"_ cậu nói, mà cũng có lẽ là thì thầm, và cả hai cùng sải chân bước vội xuống đồi.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Đứng chung trong một bốt điện thoại, Oikawa quay nhanh số điện thoại của nhà Iwaizumi, nhìn sang Sugawara đang đứng đối diện mình, và đợi thằng bạn thân nhất mở miệng ra mắng.

 _"Cậu gặp phải một tên gashadokuro á?"_ Iwaizumi hỏi qua đường dây điện thoại. _"Cậu tính để bị ăn thịt à?"_

Oikawa dựa người vào vách kính và trầm ngâm ngắm lớp hơi nước bám ở trên. Sugawara đưa một ngón tay vạch một đường theo cơn mưa bất chợt. "Tức là," cậu nói, đưa mắt nhìn chăm chú cậu yêu quái. "Cậu bỏ qua từ _suýt_ rồi. Từ khoá đấy. Bọn tớ _suýt_ bị gã gashadokuro đấy ăn thịt."

 _"Bọn tớ hả,"_ Iwaizumi nhắc lại _. "Vậy thì tớ cho rằng cậu đã tìm thấy cậu baku đó rồi ha."_

Sugawara ngước lên, vẫn trông như đang nửa mê nửa tỉnh, và nở một nụ cười mệt mỏi. Rồi cậu ta giấu nụ cười đó đi ngay lập tức, _ngượng ngùng_ , nhưng Oikawa cũng đọc vị được chẳng mấy khó khăn—bởi dù cho bây giờ họ vẫn đang đình chiến, họ vẫn cảnh giác với những thứ gọi là _ngôn ngữ cơ thể_. Oikawa mím môi lại, thấy hơi đau, trước khi quyết định.

 _'Cậu đọc vị tớ, và tớ cũng thế nhé,'_ là lời trao đổi, một suy nghĩ chứa đầy tiềm năng.

_"Này, Oikawa?"_

"À, có, đúng rồi," cuối cùng thì cậu trả lời, mắt vẫn dán vào Sugawara. Khoảnh khắc đó trôi qua, và Oikawa lấy lại cái bản mặt cậu trưng ra ngoài trước đó. "Biết gì không? Cậu ta sợ bọn _gashadokuro_ đó đấy. Bọn _sọ_ _đặc_ ấy."

Đối diện cậu, Sugawara nhíu mày, giơ chân đá Oikawa. Cú đá chạm vào ống quần cậu như một cơn gió nhẹ, một cái suýt-chạm, và Oikawa nhắc mình ghi nhớ điều này. _"Im đi,"_ Sugawara nói thầm, và Oikawa công nhiên lè lưỡi đáp lại.

 _"Đằng nào thì,"_ Iwaizumi nói tiếp. _"Tốt hơn hết là cậu nên vào trú đâu đó đi trước khi bị ăn thật bây giờ. Mà nhà dì cậu ở quanh đấy còn gì?"_

"À, ý cậu là cái mà bả xây lại _sau_ khi lũ ma quỷ kia làm nó nổ tung á?" Oikawa hỏi, lời nói xen lẫn một tiếng cười, và nó khiến Sugawara nhăn mặt.

_"Thì bả dán lên đấy đủ bùa để phang chết cả địa ngục rồi chứ gì nữa. Tên gashadokuro đấy so với nó tuổi gì?"_

"Tớ nghĩ là chắc cậu cũng đúng, nhưng chẳng thà không gặp dì tớ còn hơn. Bả lại chả hỏi về chuyện _hôn nhân_ bây giờ và có khướt tớ mới sẵn sàng trả lời mấy câu đấy."

_"Nhưng mà bả có ở nhà bao giờ đâu."_

"Ừ nhỉ," Oikawa đáp, thấy vui vui trước suy nghĩ rằng đêm nay có chỗ ngủ rồi. "Nghe này, tớ phải đi đây, không thì tụi này lại gặp rắc rồi to mất," cậu thêm vào, trước khi nói nốt một câu _ngủ ngon nha Iwa-chan_ , và cậu thấy Sugawara ngẩng lên khi nghe thấy cái tên ấy.

Gác máy và sẵn sàng rời đi, Oikawa nghe thấy cậu ta nhắc cái tên ấy. _"Iwa-chan,"_ Sugawara nhắc lại, và cậu sẽ không thú nhận rằng cái tên ấy được cậu ta nói ra nghe dễ chịu thế nào đâu. "Tớ hay nghe thấy nó trong giấc mơ của cậu lắm, như một tiếng vọng vậy."

Oikawa nhẹ nhàng đẩy cửa ra, một bàn tay khum lại để hứng cơn mưa. "Chắc là tại tớ quen cậu ta lâu lắm rồi," cậu trả lời, chân bước ra khỏi nơi trú ẩn. Sugawara đi theo, và Oikawa cứ thế nhún vai một cái mà không ngoái lại. "Cậu gọi tụi này là bạn chí cốt hay gì khác cũng được. _Tớ không biết_." Cậu đế thêm câu cuối vào, chỉ để giữ mọi sự sến súa khỏi câu nói ấy, và cậu biết rõ Iwaizumi cũng sẽ làm vậy.

Sugawara ngâm nga gì đó, cũng không hơn hai nốt nhạc đi cạnh nhau là bao. "Có bạn thân nhất cũng thích nhỉ."

"Sao thế? Ma cũng không được có nữa hả?"

"Thì," Sugawara mở lời, tiếp tục cứng đầu đi bộ thay vì _lơ lửng_ . " _Baku_ tụi tớ thì khác, chắc vậy. Tụi tớ cũng chẳng đông mấy, và lại còn bao nhiêu người để mà chăm sóc. Làm gì có thời gian mà ngồi xuống uống được tách trà đâu, chứ chưa nói gì đến kết bạn tâm giao."

"Nhưng mà cậu đang đi chơi cùng tớ còn gì?" Oikawa hỏi.

"Thằng nào càng mơ nhiều thì càng tốn thời gian với chúng nó," Sugawara du dương, giọng dễ chịu nhưng có phần hơi đe doạ, và Oikawa không thể ngăn mình nhếch mép cười lại.

Khi họ cùng nhau bước dọc dãy phố, thụp xuống để chui vào một con hẻm nằm dưới những tán cây thấp và những con ma trơi sót lại, cậu để ý rằng mưa thậm chí còn không ảnh hưởng gì đến Sugawara. Đôi chân trần ấy không dính lấy chút bùn, và chiếc áo len vẫn nằm yên, sạch sẽ; nhưng Oikawa không hỏi, chủ yếu vì _những gì thuộc về ban đêm_ là những thứ cậu đã học được rằng không nên hỏi đến, và Sugawara cũng không có câu trả lời.

Nhưng cái mà cậu ta không khi nào không có, là những câu hỏi. "Có bạn thân là như thế nào?" cậu ta hỏi, và Oikawa phải nghĩ ngợi một hồi.

"Là như thể ta có một con người. Cả một người ấy. Người đó biết rõ cậu, và cậu cũng biết rõ họ. Rồi sẽ đến một lúc mà chuyện các cậu đã cãi nhau bao nhiêu, hay làm lành, hay _lại chia tay nữa_ cũng không quan trọng đâu—nhưng mà, ờ. Quên đoạn cuối đấy đi," Oikawa nói để kết thúc bài diễn văn, và đi ngang qua đường. "Có lẽ... người đó trở thành một phần của cậu, vậy thôi."

"Thế thì đã từng có lúc nào đấy hai người hẹn hò phải không," Sugawara nói nốt.

Oikawa thấy mình đỏ mặt. "Ừm, _không_ , Iwa-chan phát cuồng vì tương tư tớ nên tớ phải tỉa luôn cậu ta—"

"Giời _ạ_ , nghiêm túc đi ông."

"Ý tớ là—thôi được rồi," Oikawa nói. "Thì hồi đấy tụi này còn trẻ hơn bây giờ. Hai năm cao trung, và đó là cái quyết định tệ hại nhất đời tớ."

" _Thật_ không?"

Oikawa bật cười, miệng giấu trong cổ áo. "Không hẳn."

"Thế thì sao?"

"Thế thì sao _cái gì_?"

"Nó là như thế nào vậy?" Sugawara hỏi, và Oikawa khựng lại. Dù gì thì họ cũng đã tới nhà dì cậu, với cánh cổng được dán đầy những bùa trừ tà và những món đồ Thần đạo khác.

Vẫn suy ngẫm về câu hỏi của Sugawara, Oikawa thậm chí còn không nhận ra rằng mình đã buột miệng nói theo dòng suy tưởng. "Ý tớ là, nó cũng chỉ là một đống những cái ngốc nghếch thôi, như kiểu _buổi hẹn đầu tiên_ ấy và cả dằn dỗi và bực bội vì một đống thứ nhỏ nhặt không đâu, nên chắc là ngay từ đầu nó cũng đã chẳng _đáng_ để mà bắt đầu kia, nhưng mà nghĩ lại, thì _ừ lại có_ và—"

Oikawa dừng lại khi tới trước cổng, với Sugawara vẫn đứng đợi một mình ngoài phố. Cậu ta đưa tay vẫy vẫy, và Oikawa quay lại để đón.

"Ôi thôi nào," Oikawa khăng khăng. "Bùa trong nhà này chỉ dành cho những hồn ma xấu thôi mà."

"Ừ, thì nó cũng đủ mạnh để nhốt tớ ở ngoài luôn," Sugawara nói. "Cậu phải mời tớ vào thôi."

Oikawa đảo mắt. " _Sugawara Koushi_ ," cậu bắt đầu, "yêu quái ăn giấc mơ hùng mạnh nhất mà tôi biết, tôi xin lấy làm _hân hạnh được mời_ người vào tệ xá—" nhưng khi cậu ta thử bước vào lần nữa, căn nhà từ chối cậu ta bằng một cơn gió mạnh đột ngột, khiến Sugawara phải ngập ngừng dừng bước.

"Ừ, cũng không sao đâu," Sugawara nói, "Tớ có thể..." cậu ta ngoái lại nhìn thành phố, và cả hai đều nghe thấy tiếng lũ on-ryo nào đó cười hăng hắc trong lúc đi săn. "...làm quen với thành phố này trong lúc cậu ngủ. Không sao cả đâu mà."

( _Nhưng lại có sao đấy_ , Oikawa thầm nhủ, bởi tất cả những gì khuôn mặt Sugawara như đang gào lên là _đừng để tớ một mình ngoài này._ )

 _"Suga-chan,"_ Oikawa gọi và chân bước lên mấy bước nữa, và mắt Sugawara mở to, đầu ngẩng lên khi nghe tiếng gọi. Cẩn thận đưa một tay lên trước, giơ ra giữa mình và cậu trai kia, Oikawa để Sugawara đặt một bàn tay lên trên tay cậu, một cái suýt chạm chậm thật chậm. Cậu thấy như muốn rụt tay lại. _Rút lui_. Tay Sugawara lơ lửng như thể cậu ta không chắc mình có được chạm vào hay không.

Và đó là lúc thứ khoảnh khắc _đó_ xuất hiện lần nữa—cái cảm giác nhoi nhói ấm áp, một mùa hè tới muộn trong lồng ngực Oikawa; cậu thở ra một hơi nhỏ, nhắc mình nhớ rằng kẻ cậu đang ở bên cạnh là _một hồn ma_ , chứ không phải một cậu trai—dù cho cậu ta trông có giống một cậu con trai đến thế _nào_ đi chăng nữa—và không cần thiết phải để chuyện này tiến triển đến bất kì đâu.

 _'Nó là như thế nào vậy?'_ nhưng câu hỏi đó vẫn hiện ra trong tâm trí cậu, nhẹ nhàng kể cả khi nó là sự bất cần, và Oikawa liền kéo Sugawara về phía căn nhà. Cái chạm ấy tưởng chừng như có mặt, tựa hồ một khoảng cách ngắn ngủi bị thu gọn nhưng vẫn còn ở đó, nhưng như vậy cũng đủ rồi. Cũng đủ để cậu phải hỏi một câu hỏi khác, một câu hỏi không phải để nói ra mà phải bị chôn vùi, ấy vậy mà vẫn tồn tại trong tâm tưởng:

_'Đem lòng yêu một hồn ma là như thế nào?'_

(Và Oikawa chỉ có thể tự bảo mình, _Tôi không biết đâu, nhưng có thể, một ngày nào đó, nó sẽ đau lắm._ )

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oikawa giơ một ngón tay trỏ lên môi ra hiệu giữ im lặng, và lại một tấm bùa nữa bong khỏi tường và rơi xuống đất. Một gã gashadokuro nhòm qua cửa sổ, hốc mắt trống rỗng nơi đáng lẽ phải có một con mắt, hàm há rộng khi gã buộc tội một yêu quái ăn giấc mơ là kẻ trộm. _"Giao nộp tên yêu quái ra đây,"_ gã nói, xấu xí từ trong ra ngoài, ngón tay xương xẩu gõ gõ vào mặt kính. Vài con ma trơi nhảy múa quanh gã gashadokuro, nôn nóng muốn vào trong, và Oikawa thản nhiên lè lưỡi với chúng và kéo rèm lại.

"Chắc dì tớ quên không dán thêm bùa lên đấy," Oikawa nói. "Là thế, hoặc là mấy năm rồi bả không đến đây."

Một sợi ánh trăng bé xíu rọi qua cửa sổ, và Sugawara chu môi thổi lớp bụi hiển hiện. Cậu ta thở dài khi nhận ra tình thế ngặt nghèo của họ, nhưng Oikawa không hề bận tâm; cậu nhớ những đêm khi còn bé ở đây, nấp dưới chăn hoặc gầm bàn đợi đến khi những hồn ma xấu xa nhất đi qua như cơn bão, và điều đó khiến cậu cảm thấy chút gì thoả mãn khi biết rằng bây giờ mình không cần phải làm vậy nữa. _Tôi không sợ đâu_ , Oikawa thậm chí còn tự nhủ, và điều đó gần như là thật, và cũng đủ thật để trông đợi màn đêm trôi qua.

"Tớ không tưởng tượng được cậu sống ở đây đâu," Sugawara nói, có lẽ là bình luận về sự trống trải trong nhà. Cậu ta bước tiếp— _vẫn cứng đầu đi bộ_ —và Oikawa dựa người vào một chồng hộp đựng đồ. Cậu lại để ý thấy đôi bàn chân trần kia, cặp mắt cá chân thon thon và cách Sugawara xắn gấu quần bò lên, và cậu để ánh mắt mình lưu lại.

"Vậy trên người cậu không chỗ nào có đuôi thật à?" Oikawa hỏi nửa đùa nửa thật.

Sugawara dừng lại giữa chừng khi đang giả vờ đi thăng bằng trên tấm ván tàu cướp biển dọc theo ván lót sàn bằng gỗ, và quay lại với một cái cau mày tựa như không có. "Cậu _lại_ hỏi câu đó nữa à?"

"Nhưng mà tớ vẫn không hiểu!" Oikawa trầm ngâm. "Tớ chưa bao giờ thấy một yêu quái ăn giấc mơ nào như cậu cả."

Sugawara quay về phía khung cửa dẫn đến phòng bên, và nhún vai. "Chỉ là cách tớ thích làm việc thôi. Không có ý gì xúc phạm đến diện mạo của các yêu quái ăn giấc mơ đâu, nhưng tớ thích hình dạng này của mình lắm." Cậu ta nghịch nghịch ống tay áo len, thứ đủ dài để chờm lên lòng bàn tay cậu, trước khi xắn chúng lên. "Cậu có biết chúng tớ là gì không, Oikawa-kun?"

"Các cậu là những hồn ma đi ăn giấc mơ," Oikawa trả lời một cách đơn giản. "Căn bản là thế, đúng chứ?"

"À thì," Sugawara bắt đầu. "Phức tạp hơn thế kia. Cậu lại gần hơn nhé, được không?"

Oikawa làm theo, lần này sẵn sàng hơn, và Sugawara giơ lên một cẳng tay. Cậu thấy những đường nứt vỡ tí hon chạy khắp nơi, từ đốt dưới cùng của ngón nhẫn tới vết khâu chia đôi cùi chỏ.

" _Những mảnh nhỏ,_ " Oikawa thốt lên, bởi đó là thứ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu cậu khi cậu nhìn thấy chúng, và Sugawara không hề sợ hãi; cậu ta chỉ nghiêng đầu sang bên, như thể từ đó không phải điều mà cậu ta muốn nghe, nhưng cậu ta vẫn không bận lòng.

"Chính xác," Sugawara nói tiếp. "Vậy là tớ chỉ lấy những mảnh nhỏ đó và sắp xếp chúng theo cách mà tớ muốn. Kết quả là đây—cậu biết đó, thay vì _đuôi_ điếc các thứ," cậu ta giải thích, một tay đưa lên, ống tay áo che đi mất một chút, với một nụ cười, mê đắm, nhưng vẫn _đầy mê hoặc_ . Oikawa mỉm cười, vẫn tò mò vì những điều trần thế không tồn tại, nhưng cậu quyết định cho qua (hoặc, ừm, _gần như_ cho qua).

"Nhưng cậu cũng _có thể_ trông như thứ gì khác chứ nhỉ," Oikawa không thể kiềm chế mình nhận xét, và Sugawara gật đầu đồng tình. "Cậu cho tớ xem được không?"

Sugawara trả lời bằng một cái lắc đầu nhẹ thật nhẹ, như sợ phải làm phiền lòng cậu. "Tớ đoán tốt hơn hết là không," cậu ta nói. "Tớ mất rõ lâu để hiểu được cách này, và tớ thích tớ trông như thế này hơn."

"Cũng phải thôi," Oikawa nói. "Chỉ là tớ thấy thắc mắc về cái này."

"Về gì cơ?"

“Về chuyện tại sao cậu lại lấy hình dạng này ấy," Oikawa trả lời, mắt chăm chăm nhìn về một điểm. Cậu lướt một ngón tay dọc đường nứt chạy dọc cẳng tay Sugawara, không dám chạm vào, và cười toe toét, khoé miệng thấy hơi đau. "Bởi cậu có thể là _bất kì_ thứ gì mà."

Sugawara chớp mắt một cái, vẻ nghiêm túc. "Thì cậu cũng thế. Từ bao giờ mà _con người_ lại nhỏ mọn hơn yêu quái ăn giấc mơ thế?"

"Đừng có nói chuyện _nhỏ mọn_ với tớ," Oikawa dễ dàng cãi lại. "Tối nào cậu chẳng nhảy từ giấc mơ này sang giấc mơ kia trong khi tớ nằm rỏ dãi trên gối hả."

"Ờ, thì người ta cũng gọi cậu tới vì những việc khác ngoài _ăn giấc mơ_ chứ. Tớ thậm chí còn chẳng nhớ được lần cuối có ai gọi tớ vì một việc gì khác nữa kia. Các cậu có mặt trời này, được đợi xe buýt ở trạm này, với cả _nằm đọc sách hay_ và—"

"Mấy cái đó cậu đâu có _cần_ ," Oikawa vặc lại—

" _Ừ_ , nhưng chúng là những điều tớ _muốn_."

Câu trả lời khiến Oikawa nuốt khan, và cậu không nói thêm gì nữa. Đôi bàn tay cậu rời khỏi những đường nối, đường vỡ nơi chúng đang lướt qua, đang chạm vào, và cả hai người bọn họ đều nghĩ đến những điều mình sắp nói. Nhưng Oikawa nhanh chóng rời bỏ phút giây ấy, dù cho cậu có muốn ở lại đến mức nào; lại còn táo bạo hơn nữa, cậu bước đến gần hơn, và Sugawara không hề lùi lại.

"Cậu muốn gì đây?" Oikawa hỏi khi giữa họ chỉ còn chút khoảng cách, và Sugawara không trả lời. "Mặc áo len và đọc tiểu thuyết vào Chủ nhật à?"

Sugawara nén lại một tiếng cười.

"Hay là cậu muốn khiêu vũ?" Oikawa hỏi, hơi ngất ngây hơn cậu nghĩ, cả thân mình đong đưa theo một điệu waltz chưa hoàn hảo, cả căn nhà trống là phòng dạ tiệc. Họ xoay vòng, Sugawara chỉ nặng bằng một nửa thứ gì có thật, cho đến khi Oikawa thấy cả căn phòng quay tít và cặp chân cậu như rối vào nhau. Cậu để mình ngã xuống, nằm thành một đống lộn xộn trên sàn, và Sugawara cũng làm theo nữa. Họ nhìn lên trần nhà, và như vậy thật quá đỗi yên bình.

"Tớ muốn mọi thứ," Sugawara cuối cùng cũng trả lời Oikawa, đầu quay sang để nhìn mặt cậu. "Cả những cuốn tiểu thuyết và những chiếc áo len ấy. Tớ muốn cảm thấy mưa trên lòng bàn tay và cả cái cách mà tình yêu đầu tiên không bao giờ cho trái ngọt." Cậu ta cười trong vô vọng. " _Tớ muốn tất cả kia_."

Oikawa nuốt nước bọt thật mạnh, khi mà cậu biết cái cảm xúc này rõ hơn bất kì ai khác. mắt nhắm chặt, cậu nghĩ đến nơi khởi đầu, gọi tên Sugawara với một giấc mơ, và nói điều đầu tiên khi bắt đầu mơ màng nhắm mắt.

"Chẳng phải chúng ta ai cũng thế sao?" Oikawa hỏi, hết lần này đến lần khác, cho đến khi cậu ngủ thiếp đi với cả một thế giới khác để cho cậu ta ngắm nhìn.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mặt trời đang gần lặn, một mặt trời _mùa hạ_ , dựa vào những chiếc áo trắng tinh và những mái tóc buộc cao, không khí đặc như mật với hơi nóng đọng trên chóp mũi cậu.

"Xin lỗi đã bắt cậu phải đợi nhé."

"Không sao đâu," Oikawa nói, hơi hơi bực bội, vì cậu không biết mình đã đợi mười phút hay mười ngàn năm rồi nữa. "Đằng nào cũng chỉ là mơ mà," cậu nói tiếp, phần nào để trấn an chính mình. Lần này cậu lại trở về tuổi mười bảy, khoác trên mình bộ đồng phục của Seijou, và đứng ngoài cổng trường ở một nơi lạ lẫm; Sugawara cũng mặc đồ trường mình, đơn giản nhưng dễ nhận ra— _Karasuno_ , cậu đoán, và cả hai cùng cất bước xuống chân đồi về phía cửa hàng tiện lợi nằm ở đó.

Sugawara kéo kéo chiếc áo mình đang mặc mà không khiến nó tuột khỏi cạp quần. "Cao trung hả?" cậu ta vừa hỏi vừa lấy ra một chiếc thẻ học sinh. "Và... _năm ba_ sao?"

Oikawa gật đầu. "Tại tớ nghĩ đây là một khoảng thời gian đẹp."

"Tại sao thế?"

"Vào khoảng này cậu học được nhiều điều lắm," Oikawa nói, giọng nhẹ bẫng, vì những tháng cuối cùng ở Seijou của cậu đúng là đáng để lưu giữ _mãi_ về sau, nếu không nói là, _ừm_ , vui buồn lẫn lộn; không kể đến những cuộc chia tay, làm lại, và những lời từ chối, nó cũng là một năm của những nỗ lực kiểu _năm cuối_ —như thi học kì và _tìm kiếm tương lai_ và hiểu ra rằng ở lại quê nhà cũng không hề đáng sợ như người ta vẫn nói; _bởi vì nếu ở lại đây mày sẽ chết_ , những ác mộng ngày xưa của cậu từng nói, dù cho cậu chắc chắn rằng chúng chỉ đang phóng đại lên mà thôi. Cho nên chỉ lần này, Oikawa nghĩ rằng hẳn sẽ thật tuyệt khi cả thành phố này đang không đè nghẹt lên mình, và rằng những kỉ niệm giả vờ này cũng là đáng giá.

"Vậy, đây là gì thế?" Sugawara nói. "Tụi mình là gì?"

Cậu tự nhủ rằng Sugawara cũng chỉ là người cùng đi theo thôi, hơi có chút cáu kỉnh. Sugawara vẫn mỉm cười, vai so lên như chờ đợi, và Oikawa tưởng tượng ra một câu chuyện để kể như là _tụi mình chẳng là ai cả (nhưng ôi, đâu hẳn là vậy đâu)_ . Nhìn về phía hoàng hôn, rực rỡ một màu hồng nơi cuối trời, bóng tối điểm tô nơi rìa ánh tà dương, cậu nghĩ đến điều ngược lại, khi ban đêm nhường chỗ cho ngày, và hít sâu, tự tin. "Tụi mình là người quen, và hôm nay là lần đầu tiên quyết định đi chơi cùng nhau," cậu hình dung, mắt nhắm nghiền lại trong một khắc. "Tụi mình ở, _hừm_ , hai đội thể thao của hai trường khác nhau. Bóng chuyền đi, chắc vậy." (Bởi trước giờ cậu vẫn muốn được chơi bóng chuyền.)

Sugawara bật cười. "Được rồi. Nhưng mà tớ không biết gì đâu nhé."

"Ấy thế mà có chứ," Oikawa nói. "Cậu là _Sugawara Koushi_ , thuộc câu lạc bộ bóng chuyền thuộc Cao trung Karasuno. Cậu là chuyền hai như tớ." Cậu bắt đầu bước đi sau khi thốt ra những lời khẳng định đó, quá bồn chồn để mà đứng yên. "Thế nên mình mới là bạn bè."

"Hai giây trước cậu vừa nói _người quen_ đấy nhé."

"Cũng phức tạp lắm," Oikawa quyết định, _bởi vì chỉ có từ đó mới miêu tả được nó_ , và họ tiếp tục đi theo giấc mơ. Trong một cái chớp mắt, Oikawa vẽ ra một bờ sông nọ, với cả hai người bọn họ đang nằm dài ở đó với cặp sách để mở, sách vở đã lấy ra ngoài, và hai chai trà sữa mới uống một nửa. Thậm chí cậu còn giữ buổi hoàng hôn đứng yên một chỗ, mặt trời treo lơ lửng, bởi Sugawara không thể nào nhìn đi chỗ khác (và Oikawa phải thú nhận rằng vốn ngay từ đầu nó cũng không hề chối mắt). Ngay lúc đó một ngọn gió thoảng qua, nhẹ nhàng nhưng mạnh mẽ, tựa một tiếng gầm dai dẳng bên tai, và Oikawa bắt mình ngừng suy nghĩ. Sugawara, đổi lại, ngồi thẳng dậy.

"Là thế nào vậy?" cậu ta hỏi lại.

Oikawa cau mày. "Tớ đã bảo cậu rồi mà, đúng chưa? Về _Iwa-chan_ ấy? Tớ không chắc tớ có muốn tự nhắc lại lời mình không đâu."

Sugawara lắc đầu. "Tớ không có ý đó. À, ý tớ _là_ , ừ thì tớ cũng hỏi rồi, nhưng không chỉ có _mỗi_ thế đâu."

"Thế thì là cái gì?"

"Mọi thứ."

"Cậu... muốn tớ giải thích _mọi thứ_ à," Oikawa lặp lại, chớp mắt lần nữa, và hoa xanh ngắt nở bừng bên dưới họ. Sugawara gật đầu, nghiêng người xuống như thể cậu ta biết rằng những bông lưu ly ấy là do mình làm ra, và ngắt một nhành hoa để đưa cho Oikawa. _Tớ xin lỗi_ , nhành hoa rung rung giữa những ngón tay cậu ta như muốn nói, và Sugawara không hề lùi lại. Nhưng Oikawa vẫn cầm lấy, khép mi mắt lại để cố tập trung, và tìm một nơi nào đó để bắt đầu. Để tới.

"Cậu muốn biết gì trước nào?" cậu hỏi, và đôi mắt Sugawara như sáng lên.

Trong phần tiếp theo của giấc mơ, họ đang ngồi trong một nhà thể chất vắng tanh cuối ngày, hai chuyền hai với nhau. Oikawa để mình giả bộ rằng cậu đã tập đến vã mồ hôi trong khi Sugawara thì lau mặt sàn gỗ cứng ở bên kia tấm lưới, và chỉ có im lặng bao trùm trừ đi tiếng đế giày tập của cậu ta kêu rin rít trên sàn gỗ, những tiếng ngâm nga đứt quãng, và những lời _khẳng định_ rằng chắc chắn lần sau Karasuno sẽ đánh bại Seijou, không nghi ngờ gì cả.

Oikawa ngồi dậy để loay hoay với cái nẹp gối (và _hẳn rồi_ , đến trong mơ mà đầu gối cậu _cũng_ vớ vẩn thế này). Khi lỡ mạnh tay ấn vào đó quá mạnh, cậu nhăn mặt, bật ra một tiếng rít nho nhỏ, và cảm thấy một rung động nhẹ truyền qua khi cậu đưa nó về một cơ thể đang say ngủ trên kia.

“Nó là như thế nào vậy?” Sugawara lại hỏi.

Oikawa nhìn lên, thấy Sugawara hướng ánh nhìn của mình về một bên đầu gối cậu, hơi hơi rướm máu. “Sao cơ? Đầu gối ngu người á?” cậu đoán. “Không vui tí nào hết.”

“Không phải, ý tớ là cái khác cơ. Bị _đau_ ấy.”

 _Hỏi khó thật_ . Dù sao thì Oikawa cũng nghĩ về nó một lúc, co chân lại gần người hơn, và quyết định rằng có vẻ đây là một khởi đầu tệ hại. “Khó nói lắm ấy,” cậu trả lời. “Nhưng—nó như kiểu cơ thể cậu không nghe theo cậu ấy. _Kiểu_ , tại sao cậu lại phải chảy máu như thế này? Sao lại có cái cục nghẹn kì kì trong cổ cậu vậy? Không có nghĩa tớ bị thế thường xuyên lắm đâu—nhưng mà tớ tưởng tượng nó như thế,” cậu kết thúc, đầu ngẩng cao.

Nghe vậy, Sugawara bèn ngồi xuống cùng cậu. Cậu ta đưa ra một cuộn băng gạc mới, giả vờ quấn một ít quanh ngón tay út, và tuyên bố rằng mình đã _chính thức bị đau._

(Ước chi, ước chi cậu ta có thể hiểu được nó dù chỉ một chút nhỉ.)

“Cậu còn nhiều thứ phải học lắm.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tàu dừng lại trên sân ga, bánh nghiến ray kêu ken két, và Oikawa để Sugawara lên tàu trước. Trong phần tiếp theo của giấc mơ, họ đang về nhà sau giờ tan học (hoặc sau giờ tập bóng, nếu tính đến những chiếc túi đựng đồ dưới chân), và mặt trời vẫn đang lặn. _Lại một ngày hè nữa_ , Oikawa đoán, hoặc có lẽ đây chỉ là một phiên bản khác của chính buổi tối họ ở bên nhau trên bờ sông đó; cậu chỉ biết rằng lần này bầu trời đứng yên không phải do cậu, và rằng có lẽ Sugawara là thủ phạm. Cậu quay người lại trên ghế để nhìn cho rõ thành phố đang lướt qua bên ngoài. Oikawa chớp mắt, và cây cối bật lên trên đồng trống, từ mầm con vụt chạm tới tận gầm trời.

"Nó như thế nào thế?" Sugawara hỏi lần nữa, tay thò ra ngoài cửa sổ mở. "Việc lớn lên ấy?"

Oikawa rên rẩm, và thấy cơn mê chạm đến cậu bằng một cái ngáp. "Cái gì cơ?" cậu hỏi. "Thế cậu không được lớn lên à? Hồi tớ còn bé, tớ có chơi với hai đứa _tanuki_ này ở công viên. Chúng nó cũng từng là trẻ con chứ. Giờ hai đứa đó có một quán bar ở Kyoto đấy."

"Tớ thì khác mà," Sugawara nhắc Oikawa nhớ, đầu quay đi như thể cậu vừa đụng chạm đến cái gì. Oikawa đảo mắt, thở dài thật nhỏ, và để đoàn tàu cứ lao đi với những tiếng rầm rầm. Cậu cảm thấy như thể nó sẽ chạy mãi mãi.

"Nó giống như thể cậu thức giấc vào buổi sáng ngày sinh nhật bảy tuổi và cúi xuống chạm vào ngón chân mình," Oikawa nói, "và nhận ra rằng chẳng có gì khác cả."

Sugawara quay lại nhìn.

"Nhưng đến một ngày, cậu nhìn vào gương, nhận ra rằng cậu đã có nụ hôn đầu và đêm đầu tiên với một cậu trai khác, và cậu có một ít râu ria cần tỉa tót trên mặt. Và đôi khi nó cứ _tự dưng ập đến_ như vậy đó, bởi vì thậm chí đến lúc đó cậu mới _để ý_ đến việc này."

Lần này Oikawa là người nhìn đi, nhưng ánh mắt của Sugawara không hề rời cậu. Tia nhìn đó tựa như sợi nắng cuối ngày trên má cậu, và theo sau hơi ấm ấy là luồng gió mát lành của chuyển động. _Dễ chịu nhỉ_ , cậu nghĩ lần nữa, và cậu _vẫn_ ghét việc ấy. Nhưng cậu vẫn không dám cựa quậy.

"Với cậu là như thế phải không?" Sugawara hỏi, giọng nhẹ nhàng vì tôn trọng, và Oikawa hừ một tiếng.

" _Hoàn toàn_ mang tính lí thuyết thôi," cậu trả lời, hơi cáu kỉnh, và cậu phát hiện ra mình đang cố nuốt xuống một cảm xúc gì đã quên từ lâu lắm.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Cậu có từng nhắc đến nụ hôn đầu nhỉ."

Oikawa ngước mắt khỏi bài tập về nhà của mình, nhìn thẳng vào Sugawara và chiếc bàn họ đang ngồi chung lúc cuối ngày hôm đó, cả phòng học vắng tanh chỉ trừ tiếng một chiếc quạt trần quay và hai cây bút đang cọ ngang mặt giấy.

"Làm ơn đừng hỏi tớ vụ đó chứ," Oikawa nói. "Lâu lắm rồi, vả lại nó đáng _xấu hổ_ đến nỗi tớ phải cố nhét nó vào đâu đó để khỏi nhớ đến đấy," _nhưng mà kí ức đó vẫn quay lại_ , và Sugawara giả vờ nhìn đi chỗ khác. Oikawa nghe thấy cái tên ấy, " _Iwa-chan_ ," vang lên nhẹ nhàng với những âm tiết vụn vỡ, và hai bóng hình ở bên ngoài cửa, mắc kẹt trong cái gượng gạo sau lời tỏ tình. Rồi bật lên một cái tên khác, " _Tooru_ ," được thốt ra một cách gần như thiêng liêng nhất, và Oikawa cảm thấy mình cần rời mắt đi.

"À," Sugawara nói.

"Phải đó," Oikawa bảo cậu ta, chớp mắt như xua đuổi kí ức kia, và chỉ có hai bọn họ là ở lại. Cảm xúc ấy rời đi như một thứ gì hơi nhoi nhói trong lồng ngực, một cánh cửa mới hé mở chỉ để đóng sập vào lần nữa.

"Cậu còn nghĩ về cậu ấy như thế không?" Sugawara hỏi tiếp, nụ cười đã nhuốm màu buồn bã, và Oikawa thấy như muốn quét sạch cả cái bản mặt ấy khỏi bề mặt trái đất.

"Không," cậu trả lời, và đó không phải một lời nói dối. " _Iwa-chan_ là _Iwa-chan_ thôi," cậu nói như thể đó là một lời tuyên bố, kiểu tầm cỡ thế giới như _định luật thứ hai về chuyển động_ , và Sugawara gật đầu tựa hồ cậu ta hiểu được điều đó.

"Vậy thì cậu có thể..." Giọng Sugawara nhỏ dần rồi tắt hẳn, trước khi hít một hơi sâu. " _Thôi quên đi_ ," cậu ta kết thúc với một tay đưa lên che miệng, và Oikawa cứ thế chồm người ra trước.

Từng chút một cậu tiến tới gần, do dự hơi quá lâu nơi mu bàn tay Sugawara, rồi ngừng lại ngay phút cuối. Bằng đầu ngón tay mình, cậu bộp nhẹ vào chóp mũi Sugawara, và ngồi về chỗ mình.

"Đã có ai bảo cậu rằng cậu đúng là cái thể loại _ve vãn dở nhất hành tinh_ chưa?" Sugawara hỏi lại ngay, có vẻ gì hơi giống như đang _bối rối_ , có lẽ vậy, và Oikawa vô tư nhún vai. Cậu lại tiến lại lần nữa, bị hút lại gần bởi thứ trọng lực của một _nụ hôn đầu_ thứ hai, và quên đi sự khác biệt rằng lần này đối phương là một hồn ma. _Chỉ là Suga-chan thôi mà._ Hơi thở lưu lại, chỉ còn cách nhau vài milimet nữa, khi tiếng hú đầu tiên vang lên phía xa xa. " _Giao nộp Oikawa Tooru ra đây_ ," nó nói, tuy cách xa nhưng lại đang đến gần, và cả hai ngay lập tức rời ra trước khi kịp bắt đầu làm gì.

Sugawara thở dài, vai so lại và đầu rụt xuống tận cổ áo. "Bùa không có tác dụng rồi, Oikawa-kun."

Oikawa biết chứ. Đúng là mơ ước viển vông chẳng làm được gì mà. Từ chỗ mình ngồi, cậu đứng lên để đóng cửa sổ lại, lấy đồ, và đợi Sugawara đứng lên cùng đi.

"Vậy thì hãy cứ mơ tiếp thôi," cậu nói, _trước khi ta kịp vướng vào ác mộng._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Nó là như thế nào thế?"

"Lần này thì cậu đang hỏi về cái gì đây?" Oikawa hỏi lại, và họ đã tới một phần mới của giấc mơ: họ ở chung trong một căn hộ dành cho hai người, nằm trọn giữa lòng thành phố mà thậm chí chẳng có lấy một cái bàn ngồi ăn, hay giường để mà nằm. Còn lúc này Sugawara đã trải lên sàn nhà một tấm chăn, cùng với hàng tá sách để mà đọc; chỉ vài ngày nữa thôi là cậu ta sẽ bắt đầu học đại học, ngành _y tế thể thao_ . trong khi Oikawa thì hướng đến chơi bóng chuyền ở trường đại học với Iwaizumi. Oikawa nhìn lại, chân mày nhíu vào thắc mắc— _'cậu có chắc mình muốn một thứ bình thường đến vậy không?'_ cậu hỏi mà chẳng cần thốt nên từ ngữ, và Sugawara gật đầu, mãn nguyện chuyển vào căn hộ riêng đầu tiên.

"Đổi ý," Sugawara nhắc lại câu hỏi, "là như thế nào?" cậu ta hỏi, vẫn chúi mũi vào một cuốn sách. Nằm sấp bụng trên sàn nhà, cậu ta đung đưa chân trong không khí, và Oikawa không thể ngăn mình nở một nụ cười trước hình ảnh đó. Nhưng cậu vẫn dẹp nó sang bên thật nhanh, và quay trở lại xử lí đống thùng đồ của mình.

"Đổi ý à?" Oikawa đáp. Vấn đề này làm cậu thấy hơi mắc mớ. "Thì, đối với việc nhỏ thì cũng dễ thôi, nhưng với những thứ cậu _thực sự_ , _thực sự_ muốn thì lại khác."

Sugawara ngước lên nhìn, thấp thoáng vẻ gì như nghiêm túc. "Ừ, tớ nghĩ tớ hiểu được cái đó đấy."

"Vậy thì hỏi làm gì?"

"Bởi vì cậu đã quay lại với tớ mà," Sugawara nói một cách giản đơn, chẳng hề đắc ý hay mang giọng tự kiêu. Chỉ là một sự thật hiển nhiên.

Oikawa cau mày và hất đầu một cái nhẹ. "Tớ không biết," cậu nói, và ngồi xuống cạnh Sugawara trên tấm chăn trải sàn nhà. "Nó cũng chỉ là. Thứ gì đó cậu quyết tâm đạt được chăng? Bởi vì nó quan trọng, hoặc vì cậu cần phải điều chỉnh gì đó. Với cả, _này_ , đừng có bảo tớ là cậu chưa bao giờ đổi ý đấy nhé—"

"Từng chứ," Sugawara cắt ngang, với một nụ cười bé xíu, và Oikawa quay người lại để nhìn cậu ta rõ hơn. "Chỉ là tớ muốn đảm bảo rằng ta có điểm chung nào đó thôi."

Oikawa không có tâm trạng để mà đoán xem cậu ta nói thế là có ý gì. "Vậy hả? Thế thì cậu nghĩ ta còn giống nhau như thế nào nữa?" cậu hỏi, và Sugawara quay đi để lật trang sách tiếp theo. Oikawa liếc nhìn tựa sách, _tìm_ _hiểu về cấu tạo cơ thể con người_ , trước khi nhìn lại chính Sugawara: cậu ta miết ngón cái vào mép trang rồi hừ mũi tí tẹo, như thể biểu đồ và sơ đồ như thế vẫn chưa đủ để học vậy.

"Ở chỗ ta có thể muốn một thứ gì đó ghê gớm đến mức nào," Sugawara cuối cùng cũng trả lời, ngón tay vẫn đang đặt trên hình vẽ trái tim, và Oikawa giả vờ như chính cậu cũng không hiểu được cảm giác ấy.

Sau đó ở cửa vang lên một tiếng gõ, và Oikawa đi trả lời.

Cậu nuốt khan, đứng lặng nơi cánh cửa, và quay nhìn Sugawara.

_"Ra đây nào, ra đây nào, Oikawa Tooru. Ra đây gặp những hồn ma người đã bỏ lại ở Miyagi nào."_

_"Làm sao mà chạy trốn chúng ta được. Ngươi sẽ luôn gặp phải những ác mộng này mà, biết không?"_

Sugawara lắc đầu. Khi Oikawa chớp mắt, những tiếng gõ cửa không tan biến đi mất.

_"Thà cứ giao linh hồn ngươi ra đây thôi."_

_"Cứ ở bên một tên baku không chịu ăn giấc mơ thì được gì chứ?"_

_"Thôi nào, Oikawa. Ngừng mơ đi, ngừng mơ mộng về chuyện ngươi sẽ trở thành bất cứ thứ gì hơn chính ngươi đi—"_

“Không," Oikawa trả lời, với một tiếng đập cửa. "Không!" Lũ ma quỷ hú lên ngoài kia, kẻ nào cũng có một cái muốn riêng, và cậu chớp mắt thêm vài lần nữa trong khi cả khung cảnh biến mất dưới chân họ.

" _Suga—_ " cậu nói, nắm lấy tay Suga, một cái gần như siết của một kẻ gần như là người, _gần như là một thứ gì đó_ , và để cả hai bắt đầu lại ở đâu đó. " _Suga_ ," cậu gọi lần nữa, để cho cái tên hình thành nơi đầu lưỡi, và lũ ma quỷ trêu ngươi nơi những rặng núi xa.

" _Suga_."

Sugawara không buông tay. Cậu ta đứng gần thật gần, _đủ gần để ăn_ , và Oikawa lắc đầu bởi cậu biết cậu ta không hề muốn thế.

"Không cần đâu," Oikawa nói. "Đừng ăn nhé. Tớ sẽ ổn thôi. Tớ sẽ chiến đấu với chuyện này," cậu thách thức _cậu_ và cả thế giới.

"Được thôi. Tớ sẽ không ăn," cậu ta nhắc lại như một lời hứa, và Oikawa giữ lấy nó.

Chỉ đến lúc đó, theo cái cách tệ nhất có thể như vậy, cậu mới hiểu được chữ _muốn_. Cậu tiếp tục chớp mắt cho đến khi phần tiếp theo của giấc mơ hiện ra. Cậu mơ về một mái ấm, một thị trấn nhỏ, cả một thành phố chết tiệt, cho đến khi đã đủ để giữ đám ma quỷ khỏi tiến lại gần.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Trên cao kia, tầng bình lưu co lại, và một bầu trời hoàng hôn lại tiếp tục toả rạng.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dọc theo dòng Kanda, Oikawa nhoài người qua thành lan can bên sông, cúi xuống dòng nước, và nhận ra rằng cậu có thể nhìn thấy Sugawara trong những gợn sóng mấp mô. "Cậu vẫn lo hả, phải không?" cậu hỏi, bởi cậu đang ở trong một trạng thái hiếm gặp, và chẳng có gì có thể ngăn trở cậu ở _trạng thái này_ — nghe vậy, Sugawara đi tiếp, nheo mắt nhìn bầu trời nơi ban ngày sắp lụi, và trả lời không chút đắn đo.

"Phải," cậu ta nói, ngắn gọn, và Oikawa đảo mắt.

"Ừ, thế thì đừng lo nữa. Tớ đã mơ nên một thành phố lớn đến nỗi đến cả thần thánh cũng không tìm ra ta đâu."

"Nhưng nó không phải là mãi mãi."

"Và, tại sao nào?"

"Bởi cậu chẳng thể nào sống mãi trong một giấc mơ đâu," Sugawara bảo cậu. "Đến một lúc nào đó, cậu sẽ phải thức giấc, và tất cả lũ hồn ma kia sẽ tràn vào qua cửa sổ. Và làm sao cậu biết được chứ! Có khi giờ chúng đã mang cậu đi rồi cũng nên."

Oikawa nghiêng người ra sau khi chân vẫn bước, nhìn thẳng lên bầu trời với hai tay bắt chéo sau đầu. "Ai cũng cứ bảo tớ là _kẻ mơ mộng nhất Nhật Bản_ . Thế nên đấy là thứ tớ đang làm đây này— _tớ đang mơ,_ " cậu nói, mắt loé lên ánh gì gần như quắc, nhưng cũng không hẳn, bởi vì đây là Sugawara và cậu không chắc rằng cậu yêu quái ăn giấc mơ có đáng phải nhận nó hay không. Khi mây mù bao trùm thành phố lần nữa, cậu giơ một tay lên, sẵn sàng đóng vai một vị thần— _đi nào_ , và Sugawara nhăn mặt khi thấy vậy.

“Đáng lẽ ra nó không phải như thế này,” Sugawara nói. “Đây đâu phải kiểu _mơ_ mà tớ đang nói đến.”

Trên cao, ánh dương cuối cùng lụi dần, cảnh cáo họ về chuyện trốn nơi chân trời. Ánh sáng rực khắp nơi trong thành phố, nhưng không phải do tay bất cứ ai trong hai người họ, và họ cùng nhìn những toà nhà chọc trời nhấp nháy như sắp tan biến trên mặt nước.

“ _Oikawa_.” Cậu giật mình khi nghe thấy cách Sugawara gọi tên cậu, không phải một lời cầu xin, mà là một tiếng gọi từ chốn một đi không về. Như thể họ đều biết rõ. Như thể một trong số họ bắt buộc phải nói mà thôi.

“Vậy thì ý cậu là như thế nào?” cậu hỏi, nhìn đăm đăm cậu ta. Thành phố vẫn trống vắng. Đèn giao thông chớp nháy, và cảm giác bất an bao trùm cả khu phố. Sugawara, vẫn mặc đồng phục, vẫn ở đó với cả một thế giới để ngắm nhìn và những câu hỏi phiền phức để tấn công cậu, khép mi mắt lại trước khi hé ra lần nữa. Nó mang một thứ ánh sáng tuyệt đẹp, chân thành và vững chắc và _buồn man mác_ , và Oikawa không thể ngăn mình tiến lại.

“Thế thì nó như thế nào vậy?” Lần này Oikawa là người đặt câu hỏi. “Những gì cậu nhìn thấy ở kiểu người mơ mộng như tớ ấy.”

Sugawara không trả lời.

" _Suga._ ”

“Tớ thấy một cậu trai quản lí một hiệu kính mắt cậu ta thừa kế từ hồi năm tuổi,” cậu ta trả lời.

Gần hơn và gần hơn Oikawa bước tới. Sugawara không di chuyển. Sông Kanda biến thành bờ biển Karakuwa tại Miyagi, và phần còn lại của thành phố biến mất khỏi tầm mắt họ. Sóng lăn tăn trườn qua chân họ, và Sugawara vẫn đứng yên mặc cho cảm giác ấy.

“Tớ thấy một cậu trai gọi bạn thân nhất của mình là Iwa-chan và đọc báo mỗi đêm.”

Không còn đồng phục trường, hay những lời _giả vờ_ nữa; chỉ còn một cậu trai và yêu quái ăn giấc mơ của cậu ta chơi vơi nơi bờ mép của sự kết thúc, và Oikawa nhìn những giọt lệ kia hình thành, nhỏ bé và gần như xấu xí. Sugawara gạt chúng đi, như thể chính cậu ta cũng không thể tin được, nhưng vẫn lờ chúng đi để tiếp tục nói.

“Tớ thấy những chiếc máy chơi đĩa hát cũ và cách cậu nguyền rủa lũ on-ryo vì cứ cố ám cậu.”

“Tớ thấy cái cách…” Sugawara nấc nghẹn, quyết tâm nói. “Tớ thấy cái cách cậu nhìn lên bầu trời, như thể cậu muốn làm chủ được nó.”

Oikawa cầm lấy tay cậu ta, một cái chạm gần như tất cả. _Tại sao cậu lại không thể toàn vẹn cơ chứ,_ cậu muốn nói, nhưng rồi lại thôi, vì cậu sợ rằng chính cậu cũng sẽ bật khóc.

“Tớ thấy cậu trai mà tớ không thể lấy đi những giấc mơ của cậu ấy,” Sugawara nói. “Dù cho tớ có muốn chừng nào đi nữa, dù cho tớ có nói tớ _sẽ lấy_.”

Oikawa thở ra. Từ ngữ đọng lại trên đầu môi cậu, rồi lại biến vào hư không.

“Chết tiệt. Tại sao mà tớ lại đi khóc vì cái này cơ chứ?” Sugawara hỏi, cảm thấy một thôi thúc buồn bã là được bật cười. “Lần đầu tiên _từ trước đến giờ_ , và phải là về cậu cơ đấy,” cậu ta kết thúc bằng một tiếng lẩm bẩm, lắc đầu và giọng vẻ _không tin_. Oikawa cũng bật cười. Cậu tự hỏi liệu bên trong cậu mọi thứ có đang sụp đổ. Vậy nhưng cậu vẫn ở đó, và biển cả mấp mô những gợn sóng vỗ bờ và rút về và lại ập vào bờ lần nữa. Những hồn ma cất tiếng gọi nơi đồi xanh ngắt, và cậu ước chúng chết chìm quách đi cho rồi.

“Là vì cậu đã phải lòng tớ rồi đó,” Oikawa nói, _vẫn còn dám tưng tửng_ , và Sugawara siết tay thành nắm đấm đánh nhẹ vào ngực cậu. Nhưng cậu ta không phủ nhận bất cứ điều gì. Không ai trong số họ phủ nhận cả.

“ _Im đi_.”

Rồi sau đó ngày chào tạm biệt họ, và màn đêm đến với cả hai. Bình minh đợi họ ở phía bên kia. Oikawa thở dài bên tai Sugawara khi nghĩ đến đó, lắc đầu, bởi cậu thề cậu có thể cảm thấy cậu ta thở bên người cậu nữa— _và rằng cậu ta cũng nên thấy bình minh nữa, chết tiệt, vì các thần._

(Nhưng thế đâu có nghĩa là các vị thần có mong muốn điều gì như vậy đâu.)

“Vậy thì cậu muốn tớ làm gì?” Oikawa đành hỏi.

“Để tớ ăn giấc mơ này của cậu đi,” Sugawara bảo cậu, đầu tựa vào vai cậu. “Cậu đã tạo ra một thứ to lớn đến nỗi tớ sẽ có thể nuốt lấy nó và giữ một mảnh của cậu trong mình. Tớ sẽ trộn nó với những mảnh nhỏ khác. Tớ sẽ bước ra ngoài đó, _tớ sẽ chạy_ , và những hồn mà kia sẽ nghĩ đó là cậu.”

“Ý cậu là sao?” Oikawa lùi lại, chót lưỡi đã chuẩn bị sẵn một chữ _không_ và một _không bao giờ._

“Tớ sẽ giữ mảnh đó của cậu,” Sugawara nói. “Và tớ sẽ sắp xếp lại những mảnh còn lại. Tớ sẽ bước ra khỏi đây như là cậu,”

Oikawa lắc đầu quầy quậy. “Không được đâu. Ý tớ là, cậu mất bao lâu để trở thành như thế này cơ chứ?”

“Điều đó không quan trọng.”

“Nhưng—”

“Không nhưng nhị gì cả," Sugawara chen vào. Lời nói của cậu ta sắt đá. Cậu ta run run, như những mảng lục địa sắp sửa di chuyển.

_“Chúng sẽ xé cậu thành từng mảnh mất.”_

“Không đau mà, nhớ chứ? Chúng sẽ làm gì được một hồn ma nào?”

“Không. _Không được_ , bởi vì cậu chẳng thèm nghĩ về—” _tớ_ , nhưng Oikawa không nói hết câu, mà nuốt nó ngược vào trong. Thay vào đó cậu kéo Sugawara vào vòng tay mình, trọn vẹn như tất cả những lần cậu từng cảm nhận được, và thốt ra lời nói kia trầm thấp đến nỗi cậu còn không chắc liệu cậu ta có nghe thấy không. “Cậu chẳng thèm nghĩ gì về những con người với những giấc mơ sẽ nhớ cậu cả.”

“Tớ sẽ về mà,” Sugawara thì thầm đáp, cũng thấp giọng như thế, như một bí mật.

“Làm sao cậu hứa vậy được—”

“Dù chúng có đuổi tớ đến nơi đâu đi nữa, tớ cũng sẽ quay về, được không nào?”

Oikawa gật đầu, chậm rãi, và Sugawara ôm lại cậu.

"Oikawa."

“Cậu không thể làm thế này được.”

“Nhưng cậu vẫn sẽ để tớ làm mà, đúng chưa?”

Oikawa nhìn lại cậu ta, không tha thứ, và Sugawara vô hiệu hoá cái nhìn ấy bằng một bàn tay đặt lên má cậu. “Sao cậu có thể nói vậy?” cậu hỏi lại ngay, và Sugawara chỉ mỉm cười cái nụ cười rất Sugawara đó—nó là một cái nhăn mặt, nhưng lại chứa đầy lòng tốt, và Oikawa ngắm khuôn mặt cậu ta giãn ra. Thứ lòng tốt kia không biến mất, nhưng cái gì đó khác cũng xuất hiện: một sự chắc chắn, _một lòng vị tha mặc cho hoàn cảnh không may mắn,_ và Oikawa chờ đợi.

“Bởi ta đều biết cậu phải tiếp tục sống,” Sugawara bảo cậu.

“Còn cậu thì sao?” Oikawa hỏi lại, đọc vị ngay cậu ta. “Chẳng phải cậu cũng muốn điều đó sao?”

Sugawara không trả lời. Cậu ta tiến lại gần hơn nữa. Oikawa không nghĩ rằng có cố thì họ cũng sẽ không thể tìm thêm được khoảng cách nào để mà vượt qua.

“Tớ sẽ tự làm mọi thứ theo cách của mình,” cậu ta khăng khăng, lặng lẽ. “Tớ sẽ làm được bằng cách nào đó thôi.”

Và khi Sugawara chồm lên hôn cậu lần đầu tiên, chân nhón lên và bờ môi trần trụi, mỗi lần cậu ta áp lại gần là một lời xin lỗi. Oikawa cảm thấy không khí rời khỏi buồng phổi mình, khuôn mặt cậu ta trên mặt cậu là một cái vuốt ve đầy vị kỉ, và chính Sugawara ngay từ đầu cũng gần như chẳng thể thốt nên lời— _tớ xin lỗi, tớ xin lỗi, tớ xin lỗi_ —và Oikawa chỉ có thể hôn lại cậu ta, mê đắm và toàn vẹn như thể thức dậy lần nữa. _Tớ sẽ hôn cậu đến khi cậu hết nhìn thấy ánh ban ngày luôn,_ cậu muốn nói giữa mỗi lần môi họ chạm nhau, nhưng cậu không thể, vì ánh ban ngày là thứ duy nhất họ còn lại.

“ _Tooru,_ ” Sugawara nói khi nụ hôn ấy kết thúc, khi Oikawa không hề phòng bị.

“Ừ.”

_“Cậu sẽ tỉnh dậy bây giờ.”_

“Gì cơ?” Oikawa mở choàng mắt, cảm thấy cái chạm kia rời khỏi cậu. Tay cậu thấy trống vắng khi không được nắm lấy, và sức nặng ấy biến vào hư vô.

_“Và khi cậu tỉnh dậy, tớ sẽ không có ở đó đâu.”_

“Suga!” Oikawa gọi lớn. _“Suga!”_

 _‘’Này, trật tự chút nào, được không? Tớ không muốn chúng nghe thấy cậu đâu!”_ Có một tiếng cười lẫn với tiếng khóc nấc, xa xăm.

“Suga!”

_“Ta tạm biệt ở đây nhé, Oikawa Tooru.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_“Và ngủ ngon nhé.”_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Oikawa, dậy mau.”_

Khi Oikawa Tooru tỉnh giấc từ một giấc mơ cậu còn nhớ rõ, cậu bật dậy, suýt nữa va phải đầu Iwaizumi trong lúc ngồi lên, và há miệng thở dốc. _“Suga,”_ cậu gọi, tay đưa lên che miệng, và Iwaizumi đỡ cậu thẳng dậy.“

Oikawa,” Iwaizumi nói. “Này. Cậu đang run kìa,” anh bảo, và Oikawa cố thở ra. _Hít thở sâu nào_ . Mắt cậu nhìn lướt qua căn nhà trống, không thấy bất cứ dấu hiện gì của cậu yêu quái ăn giấc mơ trong tầm mắt, và khi nghĩ đến đó cậu sụp xuống, tựa vào người Iwaizumi. Đáp lại, Iwaizumi ôm lại cậu, một dấu hiệu cho thấy mọi thứ đều tệ hại khi mà đến _anh_ cũng không còn ý định cằn nhằn.

“Tớ nghe tin rồi,” Iwaizumi bảo cậu. “Tớ rời nhà ngay khi nghe chúng nói chúng đang đuổi theo cậu qua những ngọn núi.”

“Không phải tớ đâu,” Oikawa nói, gần như không đủ nghị lực để thốt nên câu ấy.

Bên cạnh cậu, Iwaizumi gật đầu. “Tớ biết rồi. Tên cậu ta là _Sugawara_ , phải không?”

“Ừ,” Oikawa nuốt khan. “Tớ… cậu có thấy cậu ấy không? Đã có ai thấy cậu ấy chưa?”

Iwaizumi không trả lời.

_“Iwa-chan.”_

“Tụi này chưa thấy cậu ta,” Iwaizumi cuối cùng cũng nói, giọng nhỏ hơn bình thường nhưng vẫn cứng rắn. “Nhưng chúng đang nhắm vào ta rồi,” anh nói thêm, “và chúng đang tràn qua núi đi tìm cậu đấy.”

Oikawa không nói.

“Ở lại tỉnh mình không an toàn đâu,” Iwaizumi thêm. “Tớ biết,” Oikawa cuối cùng cũng cất lời.

Iwaizumi nhìn cậu một cái nữa, thở dài rồi đứng hẳn dậy, và nhìn Oikawa cũng đứng dậy từ chỗ sàn nhà. Cậu ngó xuống chân khi thấy mình đứng trên một tia nắng, ấm như ban ngày ngoài kia, một dấu hiệu chắc chắn của mùa hạ. Cậu quyết định đứng lại một hồi, mắt nhìn đăm đăm xuống ván sàn gỗ gụ, và nấn ná nơi giấc mơ kia như một điều để gìn giữ.

 _“Nó là như thế nào vậy?”_ Sugawara lại hỏi, đầu hơi nghiêng sang một bên như thách thức, _luôn luôn thách thức_ . Cậu ta cười đáp lại, không hối tiếc, và Oikawa không thể ngăn mình làm theo. _Ý cậu là sao_ , cậu hỏi lại lần nữa, như một đoạn nhạc tua lại từ cuốn băng ưa thích, chỉ để giữ nó được an toàn, _một kỉ niệm_ , và Sugawara đưa ra câu hỏi ưa thích của mình.

 _“Mọi thứ ấy,”_ cậu ta nói, như lần trước, và Oikawa vẫn không chắc nên trả lời như thế nào.

Như đang chờ đợi, một tia nắng lưu lại, và ánh ban ngày chưa bao giờ trông đẹp hơn thế. Cậu tự thấy mình nhỏ bé, mắt nhìn xuống đất. Oikawa suýt bật cười khi thấy nó như một dấu hiệu, khuôn mặt cậu đỏ hồng và vương vệt lệ, và cậu thầm cầu nguyện cho những ngày tươi đẹp trước mắt; _bởi vì tớ cũng chẳng biết được đâu, nhưng có lẽ tớ sẽ có thể cho cậu thấy, một khi cậu quay về._

“Nghe này,” Iwaizumi nói. “Tụi mình có thể để mắt đến tỉnh mình nếu cậu muốn, hoặc có khi nhờ họ hàng tớ canh chừng—”

“Không cần đâu,” Oikawa nói, thở sâu.

“Tại sao không?”

“Tớ chỉ cảm thấy vậy thôi,” Oikawa nhìn lại, chỉ một lần, trước khi đưa chân cất bước.

Một bông hoa đơn độc, một bông lưu ly xanh ngắt, đang mọc lên giữa hai tấm ván sàn nhà. Nó sống với những ngày sẽ tới, và Oikawa thấy chắc chắn, có lẽ thế, rằng cậu ta sẽ trở về.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cậu đang viết thư trả lời họ thật đó hả?” Iwaizumi hỏi vào một ngày thu, khi Oikawa đóng tiệm sớm để dành thời gian hồi đáp chồng _thư tình_ mới nhất.

“Ừ thì,” Oikawa trầm ngâm, “tớ nghĩ rằng họ cũng xứng đáng có được chút gì gọi là kết quả, và ban đêm được biết rằng bọn họ sẽ không đến đập cửa nhà tớ cũng giúp tớ ngủ ngon hơn mà.”

“Phải rồi, tớ đoán vậy,” Iwaizumi nhún vai, và cả hai nhìn ra ngoài về phía ban ngày sắp lụi. Đêm nay thành phố thật dễ chịu, không có hồn ma nào chọc phá họ, và những đám mây có vẻ đã quyết định treo lơ lửng ở nơi cao hơn bình thường. Oikawa thở ra một hơi dài, thoả mãn hết mức có thể đối với một người ở trong thành phố, và nhắm mắt lại một chút.

“Cậu có chắc là cậu sẽ ổn khi phải quản lí tiệm một mình không?” Oikawa hỏi, mắt lim dim nhìn lại Iwaizumi. “Tớ không cần phải đi đâu.”

Nghe thấy vậy, Iwaizumi hừ mũi, tay búng má Oikawa. “Đừng có mà nói suông vậy chứ, cậu có làm được đâu. Vả lại, đằng _nào_ cậu cũng chẳng giúp được gì nhiều. Chẳng hiểu tại sao ngay từ đầu người ta lại nghĩ để cậu thừa hưởng cửa tiệm này lại tốt cơ chứ.”

“ _Ôi_ , đừng khen tớ nhiều _thế_ chứ, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa đốp lại, và cả hai người họ mỉm cười.

“Ý tớ là,” Iwaizumi mở lời lần nữa, “Tớ không nghĩ là cậu sẽ muốn ngồi lại đây lâu đâu. Mà cậu biết rồi đó, một khi cậu đã _muốn_ cái gì rồi thì ngăn cậu lại khó kinh khủng.”

Oikawa dựa người ra sau, não bí rì rị không biết nên viết gì đáp lại một tay kitsune đặc biệt nhiệt tình từ Nerima. “Nhưng mà cậu vẫn hay làm thế mà. Cậu lôi tớ lại trước khi tớ kịp chìm quá sâu vào đầu mình.”

“Ừ, nhưng vấn đề nằm ở chỗ đó đấy.”

“Sao cơ?”

“Lần này thì tớ lại không muốn,” Iwaizumi bảo cậu, thành thật và dễ chịu, và sau đó thì tất cả chìm vào yên lặng. Hoàng hôn tới, mờ mờ như Tokyo vẫn vậy, bị cắt thành từng mảng bởi những cột dây diện thoại và những _on-ryo_ đang thức giấc, và Oikawa nghĩ rằng dù vậy cậu vẫn có thể thấy chúng rõ như thường.

“Ừm, vậy thì tớ nghĩ là đến lúc tớ phải đi rồi,” Oikawa thở dài, một cái cau mày xuất hiện trên mặt cậu, và Iwaizumi đảo mắt.

“Đừng có làm ra vẻ như cậu sắp sửa rời khỏi nước chứ,” Iwaizumi nói, “hoặc đến _Tokyo_ cũng không luôn. Tớ vẫn đang muốn cậu ăn tối với tớ bất cứ lúc nào có thể đây, bởi vì _thỉnh thoảng_ cậu toàn quên luôn cả ăn và—”

“Ôi giời ạ, thôi cằn nhằn đi ba. Tớ nói cho cậu biết nhá, tớ đã bắt đầu _tự nấu ăn_ rồi này. _Với_ cả đi chạy năm lần một tuần này. _Và_ đi ngủ đúng giờ nữa.”

Iwaizumi khoanh tay. “Thế hả?” anh hỏi, có vẻ cũng chẳng ngạc nhiên lắm. Anh tiếp tục ăn cơm, phần nào bị lôi kéo sự chú ý bởi một miếng cá thu đặc biệt cứng.

“Nếu làm thế có thể giúp tránh được những ác mộng, thì tớ sẽ làm thôi.”

“Thế thì sao cậu không gọi một yêu quái ăn giấc mơ khác đi?” Iwaizumi hỏi tiếp với một lời thách thức xíu xiu trong lời nói, nhưng vẫn là một lời thách thức; _nói thử đi nào,_ anh nói qua suy nghĩ, _có lẽ_ hơi hơi tự hào, và Oikawa mỉm cười khi cậu trả lời anh.

“Tớ không muốn gọi nhờ họ nữa.”

Iwaizumi có vẻ thoả mãn với câu trả lời đó. Họ tiếp tục việc hằng ngày sau đó, ăn tối và đọc lại những lá _thư tình_ kì cục nhất, và không để chút quá khứ nào ghì họ lại đằng sau.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Cậu biết không, tớ đang nghĩ nhiều đến chuyện đặt lại tên cho nơi này,” Iwaizumi bảo cậu, chìa khoá đã cắm vào ổ và biển hiệu neon bật sáng.

“Ừ? Cậu tính đặt tên ra sao?”

“Là _Stratosphere Optical._ ”

Oikawa mỉm cười, ngẩng lên nhìn trời.

“Tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ thích đấy,” cậu bảo anh, và không ai nói gì về chuyện này nữa.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Cũng tối hôm đó Oikawa đã nói dối với Iwaizumi. Cậu không có ý đó, bởi _ban đêm không ngủ được_ đâu hẳn là lỗi của bất cứ ai, nhưng cũng chẳng phải cái gì khiến cậu vui hết, và cậu không muốn thú nhận rằng mình biết rõ tại sao. Đêm nay lũ on-ryo đặc biệt nói nhiều, cũng như những người hàng xóm ở bên kia bức tường mỏng dính, nhưng trong tâm trí cậu là một điều lặng lẽ. Sugawara Koushi lướt qua kí ức cậu, không choán lấy hết, _nhưng ôi chao, nếu cậu tìm được tớ thì sẽ tốt biết chừng nào._

Với nhạc trên đĩa hát quay tít dưới mũi kim máy, Oikawa ngồi dậy, liếc nhìn chiếc lọ trống nơi cậu đã một lần cắm những bông lưu ly, và nén lại trong lòng thứ gì đó đầy do dự. Dưới bóng tối, cậu ngồi đó, nhìn ra cửa sổ, và nói.

“Này,” Oikawa nói. Cậu không thích nghe giọng mình nhỏ như vậy, nhưng cậu vẫn nói tiếp. “Cậu có đó không?” Cậu nuốt khan, thở sâu và dài. “Tớ đang gọi cậu đây, cậu biết không?”

Không ai tới. Một ngọn gió nhỏ, đúng như mùa thu tới sớm, thổi qua cửa sổ và khiến tấm rèm đã kéo bay lên. Oikawa thở dài khi thấy những nét chung chung của một thành phố dưới màn đêm tranh tối tranh sáng, và lắc đầu khi cậu không trông thấy bất cứ ai ở đó.

“Không phải hôm nay à?” Oikawa hỏi, nụ cười méo xẹo, và nằm trở lại để đối mặt với màn đêm. Ngoài kia, lũ ma lặng đi, gió tắt, và Oikawa thiếp ngủ.

Trong mơ, cậu cất tiếng gọi, một lần, hai lần, một ngàn lần liên tục.

(Sáng hôm sau Oikawa sẽ không nhớ mình có làm việc này, và kí ức về cậu ta sẽ nhạt đi từng ngày trôi qua, nhưng cậu vẫn sẽ thấy trong bước chân mình đi có điều gì nhẹ bẫng.)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Cậu đó.”

“Ừ, _tớ_ ,” Kuroo Tetsurou nói với hai chân vắt chéo trên mặt bàn, suýt nữa đá rơi mất cái bảng tên bụi bặm có chữ _TRƯỞNG BIÊN TẬP VIÊN_ ở mép bàn. Oikawa càng lườm, cậu ta càng cười toe toét, mắt liếc lên trần nhà, rồi mới quay lại chào Oikawa.

“Sao cậu không bảo tớ?” Oikawa hỏi.

“Thì cậu có hỏi đâu,” Kuroo trả lời kèm theo một cái nhùn vai. “Thêm nữa, chuyện cũng bé tí hà. Tớ vẫn _không_ được trả đồng nào, và _giời ạ_ — tớ đoán cái đó thì lạc đề rồi. Đằng nào thì hôm nay cậu muốn gì đây, hử? Lại có thêm một tay yêu quái ăn giấc mơ cần tìm hiểu à?”

Oikawa lắc đầu, ngó lom lom xuống đống thư từ và những ấn bản _Nhật báo Bóng ma_ trên mặt bàn Kuroo. “Không,” cậu nói lặng lẽ, như thể cậu không thể để thế giới này biết được. “Không, tớ đến đây vì có việc khác cơ,” cậu nhắc lại với cái đầu ngẩng cao.

Kuroo nhướn một bên mày, khoanh tay lại, và ngửa người ra sau. “Thế hả?” cậu ta hỏi.

“Ừ.”

“Thế thì nói đi xem nào.”

Oikawa chớp mắt và hé ra một nửa, cái hùng dũng bên ngoài hơi chớm trở thành lòng quả cảm bên trong. Tay siết lại thành nắm đấm trên đùi, cậu cảm thấy không khí tràn vào buồng phổi.

“Tớ muốn làm việc ở đây. Tớ muốn trở thành người phàm đầu tiên cậu thuê.”

Kuroo hừm một tiếng, kéo dài ra từa tựa tiếng quạt điện kêu. “Ờ,” cậu ta bắt đầu nói, nhìn lên nhìn xuống Oikawa, “cậu đâu hẳn là đúng tiêu chuẩn. Tớ đâu có thấy cậu _đi xuyên tường_ hay là _biến hình_ hoặc—”

“Cái đó không quan trọng.”

“Tớ muốn nói là _có_ đấy, nhưng được thôi,” Kuroo nói, và nếp nhăn trên trán cậu ta nói lên một thứ gì gần như bực mình. “Ma miếc tụi này phải trèo đèo lội suối rồi vất vả muốn ngoẻo để kiếm được chuyện viết đấy, biết không? Cả cái _phần chìm của tảng băng trôi_ của chính thế giới ma quái các thứ rồi thì—”

“ _Sao_ cơ? Thế thì ban _văn hoá nghệ thuật_ cũng thế nốt à?” Oikawa nói với một cái gật gù, và Kuroo lùi lại, cáu kỉnh.

“Ờ, rồi, cái đấy thì cậu đúng.”

“Thế thì để tớ làm giấy tờ đi,” Oikawa nói, hai tay nắm chặt tay dựa ghế, ngón chân hơi co lên khỏi sàn nhà, “và tớ sẽ cho cậu thấy mọi thứ ma quỷ luôn.”

Nghe thấy lời thách thức ấy—bởi Oikawa Tooru cũng biết một hai điều về những gì mà _thách thức_ đem lại—Kuroo nghiêng người lại gần, nụ cười và cái gật đầu sắc lẻm, và đẩy thứ gì đó trượt ngang mặt bàn về phía cậu.

Oikawa ngó chiếc máy ảnh. Nó là một chiếc SLR cũ với dây đeo tơi tả đi kèm, và chẳng mấy lúc sau nó đã được đeo gọn quanh cổ cậu. Kuroo ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu đang như vậy, _thở dài_ , trước khi lại vô tư như cũ.

“Cậu sẽ phải chụp ảnh cho tớ,” Kuroo nói. “Và không có ba cái rác rưởi mờ căm _uầy-tao-chụp-được-một-con-ma-khi-đang-để-chế-độ-chụp-liên-tiếp-này_ đâu đấy. Tớ muốn những bức ảnh thật của những hồn ma _thật_ cho những câu chuyện _thật_ cơ,” cậu ta khăng khăng, với tất cả sự cương quyết có được, như một ngọn lửa cháy sáng đủ để bỏng tay. “Cậu có làm được không đây?”

Oikawa gật đầu, có phần hơi quá nhanh, và nuốt khan đáp lời. “Tớ sẽ cố hết sức,” cậu nói, ưỡn ngực.

“Ờ, cái _hết sức_ của cậu có lẽ sẽ là một con youkai đang cáu bẳn, nên là—”

“Thế còn _hơn cả hết sức_ luôn,” Oikawa sửa lại, “và có lẽ cuối cùng cậu sẽ có thể đánh bại được tờ _Nhật báo Quỷ_ trong mức độ nổi tiếng đấy.”

Kuroo nhìn đi chỗ khác, và vươn một bàn tay ra để kéo mở một ngăn tủ. “Ờ, nói về chuyện cậu làm được hay không làm được gì là đủ rồi, ngày hôm nay dài lắm,” cậu ta bảo, “vả lại tớ quá mệt để mà nói chuyện với cậu về _lương_ _lậu_ các kiểu và mấy cái ba lăng nhăng kia rồi.” Cậu ta đẩy một tấm phong bì lên mặt bàn. “Nên bây giờ cậu sẽ phải xử lí cái này thôi.”

“Gì đây? Tiền đặt cọc à?” Oikawa hỏi, cầm lấy chiếc phong bì. Nó nhẹ bẫng trong tay cậu.

“Cậu nghĩ thế cũng được.” Kuroo sang bên cạnh, và tên bakeneko tắm trong ánh mặt trời cuối ngày. “Nhưng nó không có giá trị gì về tiền bạc đâu.”

“Vậy nghĩa là nó vô giá trị hả,” Oikawa ỉu xìu.

“Này, tớ có nói _thế_ đâu.”

“Thế thì nó là gì đây?”

Kuroo liếc ra sau, vẻ nghiêm trọng, rồi quay nhìn lại. “Nó là một lá thư gửi đến biên tập viên. Tuần sau tụi này sẽ in nó trong một ấn bản, nhưng mà tớ nghĩ cậu nên đọc nó đầu tiên. Tớ cũng không hề chỉnh sửa gì nó đâu đấy. Nó hoàn toàn nguyên vẹn luôn. Tớ đang định gửi nó cho cậu trước khi cậu cứ thế xông vào đây _không báo trước_ như vậy đó.”

“Nhưng sao tớ lại nên là người đầu tiên đọc nó?” Oikawa hỏi, mặc kệ tất cả những điều còn lại.

Kuroo nhún vai, nhưng cái nhún vai ấy không mang vẻ gì là thiếu chắc chắn. “Vì đấy chính là vấn đề đấy. Nó là _thư gửi biên tập viên_ , nhưng người nhận không phải là tớ. Nó được viết cho cậu cơ.”

Oikawa lắc đầu. “Tớ không hiểu.”

“Khi nào đọc thì cậu sẽ hiểu thôi, và tớ chỉ nói đến đây thôi đấy.”

“ _Kuroo—_ ” Oikawa nói, gần như sắp hiểu ra, _và có lẽ cậu cũng hiểu ra rồi_ , nhưng Kuroo không nói thêm gì về chuyện đó nữa.

Ngần ngừ, Oikawa xé dọc những nếp dán của phong thư.

(Và đó là nơi cậu tìm thấy cậu ta, viết ra trên giấy.)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Oikawa-kun thân mến,_

_Tớ rất xin lỗi vì đã không thể gặp được cậu. Tớ không chắc liệu cậu có biết không, nhưng cũng mất một lúc để tớ gắn lại tất cả những mảnh nhỏ, và tớ không muốn làm cậu chán với tất cả những chi tiết về việc tìm lại mình (và cả một số chi bị mất của tớ nữa). Nên tớ đã chạy quanh đất nước này một thời gian, từ tỉnh này qua tỉnh khác, bởi tớ muốn lấy lại sức mạnh của yêu quái ăn giấc mơ tớ vốn có. Nhưng tớ đã nhận ra một điều trên đường đi. Đó là một điều quan trọng mà tất cả mọi người cần phải nghe, đó chính là lí do tớ lại ghi địa chỉ gửi toà soạn Nhật báo Bóng ma._

_Tớ đã hiểu ra, tại bên bờ biển với bầu trời sau lưng, rằng ngay từ đầu tớ đã không muốn là một yêu quái ăn giấc mơ. Với giọng nói nhỏ bé của mình, tớ hét lên để nói điều đó với thế giới. Đây chính là lời hứa của tớ về việc sẽ trở thành bất cứ ai tớ muốn._

_Nhưng còn một điều quan trọng nữa, và tớ muốn cậu biết điều này. Đây cũng là một lá thư tình dành cho một cuộc sống trước mặt ta. Một ngày, tớ muốn được thực sự đi dạo trong thành phố, và ngồi bên bờ sông, và đi tàu, và khóc, và cười—tất cả những việc đó cùng với cậu. Cậu thấy đó, người ta gọi cậu là kẻ mộng mơ nhất nước Nhật này, và tớ muốn thử thách cậu điều đó. Tớ muốn thấy thế giới này theo cách của riêng mình, và tớ mong cậu cũng sẽ gặp tớ ở đó nữa._

_(Vậy, cậu có thể gặp tớ ở đó một ngày nào đó, được không?)_

_Suga_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hai năm sau khi bắt đầu công việc và vào đúng đầu xuân, Oikawa đang bước dọc sông Kanda, vội vã và quá bận rộn, khi anh nhận được cuộc điện thoại ấy.

“ _Rồi, rồi_ , Iwa-chan, đồng ý ăn tối rồi mà,” anh trả lời mà chẳng thèm nói a lô. “Và _đồng ý luôn_ vụ yakiniku nhá, không cần nhắc tớ đâu, vì tớ biết thừa dạo này cậu đang thèm ăn món đấy mà, với cả tớ _cũng chưa_ quên—”

 _“Bình tĩnh nào,”_ Iwaizumi cắt ngang anh từ đầu dây bên kia. _“Cậu lại rối tít mù lên rồi.”_

Oikawa bật ra một tiếng hừ. “Tớ _không_ có rối tít mù nhá.”

 _“Đây là cái đoạn tớ biết thừa cậu đang nói dối đấy, bởi vì tớ có thể nghe thấy tiếng bấm máy ảnh của cậu ở bên đầu bên đấy đấy nhá,”_ Iwaizumi nói, và Oikawa đặt máy xuống _chỉ để chứng minh rằng anh ta sai_ . Anh hít thật sâu, hạ mình ngồi xuống một băng ghế, và trưng ra một nụ cười tự mãn với chẳng ai nhìn; thậm chí anh còn ngả người ra lưng ghế, mặc kệ cái đống công việc _sắp quá hạn_ đang nằm chềnh ềnh trên mặt bàn ở toà soạn _Nhật báo Bóng ma_ , và ừm một tiếng vào điện thoại, thoải mái một cách đáng khó chịu.

“Vậy thì cú điện thoại hôm nay là vì lí do gì đây, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa hỏi. “Nhớ tớ à?’

_“Làm như có ai nhớ cậu ấy.”_

“Lúc nào cậu chả qua thăm tớ được, cậu biết mà. Căn hộ mới bây giờ của tớ chỉ cách tiệm có một ga thôi, và cuối cùng cậu cũng có thể mắng cho mấy gã on-ryo _phiền phức_ nhà bên một trận với cả—”

_“Thực ra giờ tớ không ở trong thành phố đâu. Thế nên tớ mới gọi.”_

“Hở?” Oikawa hỏi. “Quên cho mèo ăn à?”

_“Không.”_

“Thế thì sao?”

 _“Ờ, tại cả sáng cậu không thèm nghe cái điện thoại chết toi của cậu, dì cậu mới gọi tớ đấy. Bây giờ thì bả mới là người đang rối rít tít mù lên, nghe phát biết liền.”_ Iwaizumi ngừng lại để thở dài. _“Bả bảo cậu gặp rắc rồi to rồi đấy.”_

Oikawa nhíu mày. “ _Tớ_ á? Gặp rắc rối ấy hả? Dễ đến ba năm rồi bả có về nước đâu. Thậm chí lần trước bả còn không chúc mừng sinh nhật tớ cơ mà.” Chiếc máy ảnh lại giơ lên lần nữa, được giữ bằng một tay đúng ngang tầm mắt. _Tạch_ . Anh bắt được ánh màu hồng của hoàng hôn, _lần này không đúng màu rồi_ (cũng như hầu hết các lần chụp mấy ngày nay), và ngắm một tấm nữa. Anh bấm máy lần hai. Tấm này cũng không dùng được.

_“Oikawa.”_

“Hử?”

_“Cậu có nghe tớ nói không đó hả?”_

“À, xin lỗi nha Iwa-chan, chỉ là tớ cần phải nộp tấm ảnh _phong cảnh_ này cho toà soạn _Nhật báo Bóng ma_ tối nay, mà tớ cứ—” (anh thử lại lần nữa, vô ích) “—chẳng thể nào chụp được bức mình cần cả.”

_“Gì? Lại cái vụ hoàng hôn đó hả?”_

“Ừ,” Oikawa nhìn lại vào ống kính. “Tớ biết thừa là người ta có thể chỉ cần nói ai đó khác làm thôi, nhưng mà vụ này đang làm tớ bực lắm.”

_“Có khi chỉ do cậu không hợp để chụp kiểu trời đấy thôi.”_

Oikawa bật cười. “Đừng có đánh giá thấp tớ đấy, Iwa-chan.”

 _“Tớ không làm thế đâu. Mà đừng có đánh trống lảng đấy,”_ anh ta độp lại. _“Vậy thì, như tớ đang nói, dì cậu đó. Bả bảo cậu đang gặp rắc rồi, bởi vì cậu làm cho nhà bả lộn tùng phèo cả lên, đến mức nó hoàn toàn_ không thể ở được _—”_

“Làm sao thế được. Tớ đâu có ở đấy từ hồi— _ờ, cậu biết đấy_ ,” anh nói, và thấy vai mình so lên vì những kí ức về điều đó. Anh phủi nó qua một bên hết sức có thể (và như thế nghĩa là _cũng khá_ , tuỳ vào từng ngày), và chụp một tấm nữa. Lần này cũng _không_ được luôn, và Oikawa nghĩ đến chuyện quẳng luôn máy xuống sông.

(Ở đâu đó khác, chỉ là một suy nghĩ chưa hình thành hết, cậu nhớ lại cử động của một cậu trai, đang nhìn lại từ mặt nước. Cậu ta nở nụ cười, và Oikawa giũ sạch kí ức đó đi.)

 _“Thì,”_ Iwaizumi nhắc lại lần nữa, ít cáu kỉnh hơn, _“tớ nghĩ cậu tốt hơn hết là đến Miyagi ngay khi cậu có thể đi. Hết hôm nay với ngày mai tớ sẽ đi thăm chú tớ, nên tớ sẽ không đi cùng cậu  được đâu, nhưng cũng đáng để cậu tự xem đấy.”_

Oikawa nghiêng người ra trước. “Xem gì cơ, hả Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi trả lời một lúc sau đó.

_“Xem thế giới này có thể làm được gì, khi cậu không nhìn nó.”_

Nghe vậy, Oikawa cứng cả người vì những thứ anh không thể giải thích. Anh chào tạm biệt Iwaizumi sớm ngay sau đó, máy ảnh vẫn trong tay, thở thật sâu vào ống tay áo. _Tách_ , chiếc máy ảnh kêu, mạnh mẽ chụp lại cả thành phố và những đám mây thấp tầng, và anh tự hỏi có ngày nào anh có thể chụp lại được những nơi khác nữa không.

Và như vậy, anh bước dọc dòng Kanda. Anh bước những bước chân tựa hồ nơi này là của mình, nhớ lại những cử động kia, và tự bảo mình ngày mai anh sẽ cần đến chúng.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

(Nhưng _“cậu sẽ ổn thôi,”_ Iwaizumi đã nói qua điện thoại, cách chào tạm biệt của riêng anh ta, và lần này, có lẽ Oikawa cũng tin lời nói ấy.)

Dù sao, anh cũng chuẩn bị bước chân mình. Chúng không còn cảm giác nhỏ nhoi nữa.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chuyến đi tới Miyagi ngắn ngủi và chẳng có giấc mơ nào, chỉ bị cắt ngang bởi một con tàu dừng bến và tỉnh nhà ở phía trước. Khi Oikawa Tooru đến ga là giữa buổi sáng, tất cả đều vắng vẻ ngoại trừ vài youkai cũng như người trần đang chuẩn bị rời bến, và anh thấy chút ghen tị trườn lên sống lưng khi họ đi khỏi; hơi nghiêng người ra sau, anh nghĩ đến chuyện đi theo họ luôn, liếc mắt về phía sau mình rồi quyết định đi tiếp. _“Đi nào,”_ anh thậm chí còn tự nhủ, vì sẽ chẳng có thứ gì được nên hồn khi đứng yên một chỗ, khi cứ _chậm chạp lề mề_ , và đằng nào nếu về nhà thì sẽ phí tiền tàu lắm.

Và thế là anh đi. Anh bước ngang vài bậc phụ huynh, những người đang đi vội với những bó hoa trong tay, và học sinh bước ngược đường với những giọt lệ lưu luyến trong mắt. Chuông trường vang lên và những bài hát quen thuộc được cất cao, _tạm biệt và chúc ngày tốt lành_ , khi Oikawa dừng lại để chụp hình cho một tốp học sinh đứng cạnh cổng trường.

“Nói coi, anh là Oikawa Tooru đúng không? Cái người ở trên _Nhật báo Bóng ma_ ấy?” một cậu trai hỏi Oikawa, khi anh vẫn đang giơ máy ảnh lên trước mặt và ngón tay vẫn đang đặt trên nút chụp.

Anh chụp được bức hình hoàn hảo, gật đầu, rồi giả bộ như chuyện đó chẳng có gì ghê gớm. “À, phải,” anh trả lời, khiêm tốn hết cỡ có thể.

“Ôi chao, đám ma quanh đây nói về anh _suốt_ ấy. Họ bảo anh là kẻ mơ mộng nhất Nhật Bản đấy.”

Oikawa nhún vai. Cái này cũng đâu có gì mới. “À ừ, thì—”

“Với cả anh cũng có khả năng biến những kẻ đi _ám_ thành _người_ nữa,” một trong số mấy cô bé kia nói xen vào. Oikawa không thể nói rằng anh đã từng nghe qua vụ này.

“Ừ thì, rõ ràng cái đó đâu thể có thực,” anh nói nhẹ nhàng hết sức, và đưa trả máy lại ngay sau đó. Anh cúi người chào chút xíu để tỏ ra tôn trọng (bởi vì anh thực sự cần phải đi, kể cả khi mấy cô cậu đó đều trông như thể muốn mời anh đi ăn trưa), và chúc họ mọi điều tốt nhất. “Chúc các em ngày tốt nghiệp vui vẻ tại, ừm—” anh căng mắt đọc tấm biển ở cổng trường để biết tên, _một cái tên quen thuộc_ — “ _Karasuno_ nhé.”

Sau đó anh vẫy tay chào tạm biệt, nụ cười trên môi có phần hơi quá gượng gạo và anh cũng biết vậy. Dù sao đi nữa thì họ cũng chẳng thể hiểu rõ anh. Anh lỉnh đi chỗ khác chẳng khó khăn gì.

Dọc con đường ấy và suốt đường qua núi, hoa dại nở bừng như những chòm sao, và gió nổi lên thật dễ chịu. Oikawa nghiêng người ngắt vài đoá hoa rồi nhớ ra một trong những câu bình phẩm vô thưởng vô phạt của Iwaizumi, rằng _“trong hai năm rồi, chính quyền đã gỡ cái mác ‘thành phố ma' khỏi tỉnh rồi đấy”_ , như thể anh thực sự nên về thăm nơi đó nhiều hơn (dù cho anh cứ tự nhủ rằng _anh sẽ không về_ ). Anh chỉ hít một hơi sâu nữa khi nghe thấy vậy, đủ sâu để khiến lồng ngực anh đau tức, và liếc nhìn qua vách đá.

“ _Được thôi,”_ anh nói, không cụ thể với ai, với ngày dài trước mắt, và nhượng bộ bằng một nụ cười. “ _Được rồi.”_ Gửi cho thị trấn quê mình những lời chúc phúc, một tuyên bố hoà bình, anh đưa một bàn tay lên miệng, đặt một nụ hôn lên đó, và thả xuống trước khi để nó bay lên tận tầng bình lưu.

Sau đó, anh đi qua trảng trống nơi họ đi bộ bên nhau lần đầu tiên. Anh lướt ngang trạm điện thoại nơi họ từng đứng chung mà không hề bước vào đó, và hái thêm hoa dại mọc ra từ nền xi măng và những nơi kì lạ khác. Người ta xây thêm nhà, _tất cả đều mới cả_ , và những linh hồn kia tiếp tục chọc ghẹo anh từ chỗ của chúng dưới bóng râm.

 _“Choa, kia là Oikawa Tooru đúng không?”_ một trong số chúng nói, vẫn nép mình dưới bóng tối. _“Đến đây để trả nốt những nụ hôn ngươi vẫn nợ những hồn ma ở Seijou à?”_

Oikawa mỉm cười. “Tôi sợ là không, nhưng tôi cũng nghe nói các người lại phá tan nát nhà dì tôi rồi,” anh nói, giống thở dài hơn bất kì thứ gì khác. “Tại vì mấy người mà tôi gặp rắc rối _to_ rồi và—”

 _“Này, này! Bọn ta có làm gì vụ đó đâu!”_ chúng lanh lảnh đáp lời anh. _“Ngươi không biết à?”_

“Biết gì cơ?”

_“Người ta đang gọi nó là ngôi nhà của phép màu đấy. Một thứ quá thiêng liêng nên không thể ám được.”_

“Và tại sao thế?” Oikawa hỏi.

 _“Có thứ gì đó đang lớn lên ở đấy.”_ Lũ ma lắc lắc cái cây trên đầu chúng, khiến ánh sáng nhấp nháy qua kẽ lá. _“Thứ gì đó chúng ta không thể chạm vào,”_ hắn nói tiếp, và Oikawa vội quay gót chuẩn bị rời đi.

“Ô—vậy thì, tôi nên—”

_“Nè, nè, Oikawa, chẳng phải ngươi nên ở lại đây để chúng ta tiêu khiển à?”_

“Sao tôi phải làm thế?” anh hỏi lại, vẻ kiêu hãnh.

_“Cũng đến lúc ngươi để bọn ta ăn linh hồn ngươi rồi chứ!”_

Lần cuối cùng này, bởi vì Oikawa đã quá mệt mỏi phải nói điều này rồi, anh lắc đầu ra hiệu _không đồng ý_. “Hôm nay tôi không thể cống nạp linh hồn cho mấy người rồi, các hồn ma ạ.” Không bao giờ luôn. Anh đứng nguyên, chờ đợi cơn thịnh nộ của chúng, và thay vào đó lại cảm thấy chúng thu nhỏ lại trong ánh ban ngày.

_“Và tại sao cơ chứ?”_

“Bởi vì tôi cần nó cho người tôi sắp gặp.”

_“Chà, nếu đó là người bọn ta nghĩ, thì đừng có hy vọng đấy! Hai năm rồi có ai thấy hắn đâu!”_

“Thì tôi cứ phải thử vậy,” Oikawa nói, khi anh quyết định rằng mua vui cho lũ ma kia thế là đủ rồi (mà lại còn là cái loại toàn đi trốn nữa chứ). Sau đó là một cuốc chạy nước rút, một lời thách thức chính mình phi nhanh hết sức, lên những bậc thang và qua những ngõ hẻm, bị cuốn theo một dòng chảy mà anh sẽ không bao giờ có thể quay trở lại. Bên dưới, không khí có mùi của mùa xuân, nhưng lại là một mùa xuân ngọt lành, và Oikawa nghĩ rằng _sớm_ _thôi_ , nó sẽ bừng nở thành mùa hè mạnh mẽ nhất.

“ _Suga!_ ” anh để mình hét lên lần đầu tiên trong suốt hai năm ròng, và cái tên ấy cháy bừng trong họng anh. Oikawa nhanh chóng rẽ ngang. Trên đường không có ai.

“ _Suga_!”

Phía trước và qua những ngôi nhà mới cất, một căn khác đứng đó, chẳng còn được bao nhiêu nhưng vẫn là đứng đó. Mặt trời treo ngay trên nó như thể tự thân căn nhà đã là do ánh ban mai dựng nên, và những hàng rào gỗ cũng như móng nhà dưới kia đã mục nát rồi. Hoa dại nở đầy và thường xuân leo rậm, qua những cửa sổ vỡ và những lỗ thủng trên mái nhà, và Oikawa không thể ngăn mình hít sâu và nghĩ, _không đẹp, cũng chẳng vụn vỡ, nhưng lại là một nơi tuyệt vời._ Anh nhìn quanh trước khi tiến đến, với một cái tên vẫn cần phải được thốt ra, và bước vào, nuốt nó lại vào trong.

Cửa mở ra dễ dàng hết sức. Ánh sáng tràn vào nhà nhiều hơn bất cứ lúc nào kể từ hồi anh còn là trẻ con, và mọi thứ đều được bao phủ bằng một lớp bụi dày. Oikawa thấy chim chóc bay tới bên cửa sổ, đậu trên kính vỡ và những tấm ván bên dưới, hót líu ríu liên tục, nhưng anh không thấy phiền. Rèm được vén lên, những tấm màn của vẻ đẹp, mỏng như lời thì thầm thoảng qua, và một chiếc đồng hồ tích tắc khẩn trương từng phút. Oikawa cứng người lại rồi thả lỏng ra.

Đâu đó, tận sâu trong nhà, một chiếc máy ảnh nào đó kêu _tách_ một cái. Ai đó ngâm nga ra một hơi thở dài, _không phải một ai đó bất kì đâu_ , và Oikawa đi theo tiếng nói của cậu ta.

“Ô, cái này cũng không được rồi.”

Khi anh tìm thấy cậu, là _cậu_ , trong số hàng tỉ người khác, cậu đang đứng ở nơi họ từng nằm bên nhau, nơi những thành phố đã mọc lên và những thành phố đã sụp đổ, với một thảm đầy hoa lưu ly bên dưới. Sugawara Koushi quay lại, vẫn mặc nguyên đồng phục Karasuno, áo khoác đã cởi ra sau khi vừa tốt nghiệp, và gặp ánh mắt Oikawa khi ống kính vẫn còn đang đưa lên mặt. Cậu hạ máy xuống, cả hai cùng nín thở, khuôn mặt chìm trong ánh sáng ban ngày, và cậu nở nụ cười ấy, _đầy thách thức_ . Oikawa nhận lời, _luôn luôn sẵn sàng_ , như thể anh đã đợi cả ngàn giấc mơ cho tới ngày hôm nay, nhưng không, _không_ , đây đâu phải mơ—

“Chào,” Sugawara nói.

Đây không phải—

Oikawa ngắt một bông lưu ly từ tấm thảm hoa giữa họ, và lần này, anh chẳng mất chút thời gian nào để vượt qua khoảng cách kia. Tay giơ lên để với tới, và Oikawa nghiêng người vào, vội vã, hôn cậu.

“Chào.”

Và ngay lập tức anh đã biết đây không phải là mơ. Không bao giờ là mơ cả. Còn _hơn_ cả mơ nữa.

Không phải một giấc mơ thành sự thật, mà là một cuộc sống chuẩn bị bắt đầu.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: CUỐI CÙNG, tìm tui ở địa chỉ @iwakages trên twitter hoặc companions.tumblr.com nha! tạm biệt!


End file.
